


Advent

by Brooklyn_Hela_Jackson



Series: If Given The Chance [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Christmas Tree, Everyone gets hugs, F/M, First Christmas, Holy Crap a lot of Christmas Tags, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Loki has a crazy Sweet tooth, M/M, OMG I am posting these so late, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Steve, Shipmas, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, WinterFrost - Freeform, cocoa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 31,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brooklyn_Hela_Jackson/pseuds/Brooklyn_Hela_Jackson
Summary: Loki is staying on Earth. No one is quiet sure if he made that call or not. What everyone does know is that he isn't saying a word, to anyone, for any reason. They also know that Bucky was told to keep an eye on him. Bucky takes the silent alien as a challenge. Damn determined to befriend his ward, or at least get him talking.Loki doesn't really know what he wants.Maybe a friend isn't the worst idea.





	1. Advent 1: Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at doing Shipmas (I know it's a drawing challenge. I do what I want!) I am posting these here SUPER late but I hope they are still fun.

Dec 1

Snow

It didn't snow on Asgard. In fact the only time he had ever seen snow had been on…

A snowball smacked into the back of Loki's head. Glaring he snapped around to catch the one who responsible. Strangely no one on the roof of the compound was even looking at him. Mostly they were hurling snow at each other and acting like children in general.

He shook his head exasperated. They all seemed to be enjoying the snowfall. As he watched their antics he noticed that his guardian, James “Bucky” Barnes, was no longer amongst them. The Sergeant was a sly one and probably the only one of these mortals who could keep up to him.

He had no idea why these ridiculous “heroes” felt that he needed to have someone watching over him constantly. It was truly annoying but if they were going to be suspicious of his every move at least Barnes was an interesting person to observe. In some ways being watched had it's perks. Having snow stuffed down the back of his jacket was certainly not one of them.

“Nothin? Damn. I thought that woulda made you say somethin?” Bucky snapped his fingers and looked disappointed.

Loki smirked but said nothing. In fact he hadn't spoken to anyone save Thor in private since they had arrived a few weeks ago. He would rather they think him a villain than accidently say something that might make them believe that suspicion. That and it was fun to watch them all squirm and try to make him speak.

“I will get you to talk eventually, Mischief.” Bucky smiled as he turned to walk away. Without missing a beat Loki scooped up some snow and shoved it down the back of his guardian's coat.

Bucky shrieked. As he tried to shake the snow out of his back he turned to glare at Loki. Loki was still smirking. Bucky rolled his eyes.

“I'm watchin’ you, Mischief.” He walked away still trying to get rid of the snow.

Loki’s smirk faded to a small smile. Mischief, he liked that. Bucky could keep calling him that.


	2. Advent 2: Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a cold winters night and Loki is outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mild Spoilers for Ragnarok
> 
> Finally a glimpse from Bucky's side.

Dec 2

Cold

It had yet to stop snowing, making the night nearly silent. Loki stood with his eyes closed, enjoying the quiet, as the flakes landed gently on his up-turned face. After a few moments he looked around. No one was around. He could assume the soldier was likely nearby but he may be inside. However if he was going to do this he might as well just get it over with and do what he was out here to do.

Slipping off his jacket and shirt Loki felt the cold wind brush against his bare skin. It felt nice. Holding his hands in front of himself he began to call forth his Jotunn ability to manipulate ice. Slowly, his hands shifting from his more comfortable pale tone to a deep blue, he began to create a sword. He could feel the shift affecting his whole body.

Being Jotunn was still something he was learning to accept. Looking at the blue flesh of his own body he shivered. He had to tell himself that he was both this and the green eyed Saviour of Asgard. The people would never know about this but he needed every one of the abilities he had ready and able to be called upon without fail. That included this long hidden side of himself.

Lifting the sword, standing alone in the field just outside the compound, he began to run through some of the sword training exercises he could remember from his youth. The sword swished and swirled around his body. Soon he was lost in the rhythms of the sword movements. It was hypnotic to watch as Bucky sat on the roof keeping an eye on his… ward was maybe the best word.

The silent alien was graceful as he moved. It had been a long time since he had just watched another person move. Loki had such long limbs that he seemed ungainly but never seemed to make an unintended movement.

 Loki was so lost in his motions that he didn't notice Bucky until he stopped the sword blade with his knife. Without a word Loki moved the sword to try and move the knife from the soldier's hand.

“You're really good with a sword Mischief, how come you never train with the rest of us?”

Loki looked at his hands, no speaking but still answering his question.

“I guess some of the other might freak out about the whole blue skin thing. But why not just train with us looking like you normally do?” Bucky wouldn't be dissuaded so easily.

Loki shrugged. He needed to keep practicing and Bucky was now impeding him.

“If it’s because you don't think us Earthlings or Midgardians as I think you guys call us, can keep up I'd love to prove ya wrong.”

Even in the dark Loki could see Bucky's grin and his shining metal arm. A sparring partner might not be a bad plan really. Loki smiled back at Bucky then swung his sword at him.

Bucky dodged the blow and gave a mocking half bow with his arms outstretched. Loki almost laughed but managed to keep his silence. Bucky then moved in quickly to slash at his middle. Keeping himself light on his feet Loki side stepped and spun around to make another attack. Before he could Bucky almost managed to hamstring him.

After a few minutes of sparing Bucky managed to break the ice blade with a well-timed punch from his left arm.

“One point to the Earthling.” Bucky smiled playfully. Loki nodded then produced a pair of daggers, one ice and one metal. “This seems more evenly matched now, eh Mischief?”

He nodded in agreement then moved, neither seeming to be bothered by the cold.


	3. Advent 3: Fuzzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets fuzzy socks.

Dec 3.

Fuzzy

Everyone had a pair of fuzzy socks pinned to the wall that morning. Loki stared at the bright green pair, an almost perfect match to his favored shade of the colour, which had his name stuck next to them. They seemed a strange gift to give one who didn't get cold. Having no clue who left them there for him, or anyone, he took them cautiously.

Behind him he heard a loud laugh as Stark and Captain Rogers came running around the corner. Sliding across the floor, they shot past the stunned prince.

“Crazy punks!” Bucky hollered with a laugh as they nearly slammed into him. He was wearing a pair of bright red socks that appeared to be as fluffy as his own. “Mornin' Mischief. You gonna just stand there with your socks in your hand or you gonna put them on?”

“Bucky! Why are you harassing the sociopath?” Stark said as he walked back towards them. Loki glared at him.

“I want him to talk to me.” The Sergeant shrugged.

“Give it a rest Buck. If the prince doesn't wanna talk he isn't going to.” Steve scolded, placing his hand on Tony's hip.

Loki nodded at Rogers. Bucky shook his head as he slapped Loki's shoulder. “I am just as stubborn as he is. You should totally wear the socks.” He smiled at his ward “They're good and warm. Might be nice after the way you've been training.”

 Barnes then lead the other two away before they could start asking questions. As he watched them walk away a thought crossed his mind, was Bucky trying to do more than just get him to talk, perhaps… Loki almost immediately dismissed the thought. Who in their right mind would want to be friends with him? He wasn't even in his right mind.

Later that night Bucky found the Prince in the library. Sprawled over one of the large arm chairs with his legs hanging over the arm. Loki had passed out with a book laying on his chest. Bucky smiled as he stood in the doorway. He wouldn't ever mention this to anyone, or the fact that instead of the leather boots he always wore, he was clearly wearing the green fuzzy socks that Natasha had bought. She bought everyone a pair and had been convinced by Bucky not to leave anyone out of the tradition.

Feeling a presence in the room Loki opened his eyes to see Bucky standing in the door.

“I won't tell but you might wanna move to your room if you don't wanna risk someone else seeing ya, Mischief.”

Loki smiled and nodded.

“See ya tomorrow, Loki. Sleep well.” Bucky said as he walked away.

The photo Sam posted the next morning of Loki laying completely asleep in the chair was brilliant. It was his own fault, Bucky had warned him.


	4. Advent 4: Decorating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The compound gets a make over, and Loki likes candy canes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I start something horrible in this chapter. Loki and his love of candy canes. 
> 
> Warnings: Language

Dec. 4

Decorating

After the fiasco of Loki discovering Sam’s photo of him on the team Instagram, Steve had suggested decorating. For some reason he thought that would be a good distraction.

Now Bucky, Happy, Tony and Pepper were the only ones left in the compound with Loki. Everyone else had gone on an escapade to find the right set of trees.

Bucky and Happy had managed to find the boxes of decorations in the storage space of the compound.

“Please tell me this is the last box Stark.” Bucky grumbled as he set a rather awkwardly long plastic bin on the floor.

“Until the stuff I ordered last night arrives, yup, that's it.” He grinned.

Loki had managed to find a spot to stretch out on his back and watch everyone. Pepper tossed him a candy cane as she walked in the room.

“Please tell me you aren't going to make the three of them do all the work?” She looked at Tony already seeming annoyed.

“I intend to help. I figure that Happy can do most of the lights, I'll take the outdoor stuff and you could direct the two killers in here. They won't lip you off.”

Bucky gave Tony a devious look before shooting Pepper a gentle smile. “Sounds good to me.” Pepper nodded.

“What about you Loki?”

Loki walked over to the box of candy canes Pepper had set on the table. He twisted his hair up to form a bun and shoved a pair that hadn't been opened into it.

“I think, that, means yes.” Tony laughed. Bucky looked at the Asgardian to see what was so funny. He had the candy cane Pepper had given him in his mouth and the two in his hair stuck up on either side of his head. As they all watched Loki made them look like antlers. “Now you really could go play some Reindeer games!” The inventor was on the ground. Bucky grinned, trying not to laugh at Tony's reaction.

Pepper shook her head, stifling a giggle. “C'mon Tony, outside with you if that's what you want to do. Happy please go with him and make sure he doesn't get to stupid with the lights.”

Happy looked like he was about to protest but lost his nerve. “Yes Miss Potts.” Was all he said as he followed Tony from the room.

“So… are you still not talking with anyone?” Pepper asked Loki as the antlers faded. All she got was him shrugging his shoulders. “I will take that as a no then. Bucky, find the strands of holly and we can start with that.”

Bucky smiled at the pretty red head and Loki averted his gaze a bit. Something crept up in his gut that he didn't like, a tiny pang of jealousy that had no business being there at all.

Most of the morning passed without any trouble. Even though Loki wouldn't speak he made it clear enough what his opinions were about the decorations. Bucky was surprised how much Loki seemed to actually be enjoying the process. He had gone from that sarcastic smirk that he always wore to a real genuine smile. If he thought something might look better somewhere else he would tap one of them on the shoulder and show them. Loki also seemed to have a good eye because Pepper and Bucky found themselves putting things where he suggested more often than not.

The biggest problem they found themselves running into was keeping the alien prince out of the candy canes. He was like a kid, a very sneaky and crafty kid who could move quickly and nearly silently when he wanted to. It was only the ridiculous grin he would end up with every time he got away with stealing another that gave him up.

“I fucking swear Loki, you take another candy cane and so help me I will…” She glared at him as she thought of a punishment that Loki wouldn't roll him eyes at. “I will see to it that you have you have to train with Natasha and Barton for a month.”

Loki surprised Bucky for a second time by visibly paling at the threat. He understood why that threat would work. Nat and Clint both wanted an excuse to kick Loki's ass and Pepper never, ever, made empty threats. Loki put the candy he had in his hand down and stepped back from the box.

It wasn't long after that that the others returned with the trees. Twelve of them. As the crowd filed in, Loki slunk back, out of the hoard. Bucky was leaning against the wall at the back of the common room when Loki entered it. The former assassin made a small motion for Loki to join him.

“Everyone's really impressed. Overheard Pepper tellin’ Stark about you movin' things around. He was surprised. Kept sayin’ that you have a good eye.”

Loki rolled his eyes in the way that only he could.

“Pretty sure he wasn't bluffin' Mischief.”

He just shrugged his shoulders. He seriously doubted that anyone believed that he did more than lay around watching and stealing peppermint sticks.

“I'm gonna steal a candy cane.” Bucky said. Confused, Loki looked at him. Without another word Bucky pulled one of the two that had managed to restrain his hair for the past five hours. Loki's expression changed from confused to shock and annoyance. Bucky smiled and handed him the candy back. “Fine, fine. I'll go steal us both one from Pepper.”

“I think we should go decorate another room.” Bucky grinned as he handed Loki another candy cane a few minutes later. Again Loki's expression shifted to mild confusion.

A moment later Bucky was cackling with laughter as Pepper began shouting about not having enough for the trees thanks to the two of them. Quickly they both ran from the room.

As they finally came to a stop Bucky laughed again. Pepper was gonna kill him but the look on her face was priceless. Same with the one Loki had given him. From next to him he heard a soft and dark breathy laugh. Snapping his head to look at Loki he caught the other man snapping a hand over his mouth. So he could speak. Loki barely managed to repress a couple more before calming enough to move his hand away from his bright smile.

“C'mon Mischief. Let’s go makes Stevie's room look like the yuletide spirit barfed on his walls.”

Loki laughed again and Bucky smiled. He hoped it wouldn't be the last laugh he heard from his mischievous ward.


	5. Advent 5: Ugly Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark throws an Ugly Sweater party and Loki is given something to wear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The parts are getting longer.   
> Warning: Language

Day 5

Ugly Sweaters

 Who in their right mind would want to give anyone that sweater, let alone expect them to wear it?

Loki lifted the lumpy bundle of green and yellow wool from the box that he had found in front of his door. As it unfurled it turned out to not be so bad. It had yellow cuffs, collar and writing against the bright green. The front read “Naughty but Nice” and on the back in smaller letters “I do what I want.”

The more he examined the sweater the more it became clear that it was well made intentionally to look crappy. Taking a better look at the hood he noticed that whoever had made it knew that he had a helmet with horns as there were similar horns attached to it.

He had to laugh. Someone had made a sweater for him. They made the effort to make it ugly and appealing at the same time. Pulling it on he was shocked at how well it fit. It was comfortably fitted throughout most of it though a bit long in body and sleeves. However most of his clothing was like that, shirts hung over his hips and sleeves over his hands.

As he exited his chambers he questioned how whoever made his this atrocious thing had gotten his measurements. Had they stolen one of his shirts? Used FRIDAY to scan him? Measured him in his sleep? That last thought made him, the unflappable God of Mischief, queezy. What sort of sick bastard would measure a person in his sleep? Loki shuttered at the thought. He sincerely hoped no one here was that demented.

Carefully, he pushed the door to the “party deck”. A downside of not speaking, you can't apologize for simple things, like hitting someone with a door. Luckily no one was directly behind the door. To Loki's surprise, all of the decorations he, Bucky and Pepper had put up were still in place. Much less to his surprise the room was full of people he only vaguely recognized. The fact that each and every one had an atrocious sweater on helped to level the power balance.

“This is the last “shindig” before everyone goes home for the holidays.” Stark had told him. From what he understood it would just be the main team who were staying past tonight.

“Mischief!” Loki caught himself smiling at the sound of his guardian's voice. Bucky threw his arm around Loki's shoulders in a gesture that he was quickly coming to realize was just his way of making the lone Asguardian feel more welcome. “Ya didn't burn the sweater!” He held Loki at arm’s length to get a good look at it.

Loki shrugged with a smile as he clued in. He'd seen Bucky knitting it about a week after he and Thor had arrived. According to the old assassin knitting helped with his PTSD, so was apparently a very good thing for him to do. Clearly he was also as skilled at needlepoint crafts as he was at most things.

“Hey Punk! Ya owe me fifty bucks.”

Captain Rogers turned and to Loki's delight looked defeated. “Dammit.” He muttered, opening his wallet.

“I told ya, he would show up and he’d be wearin’ the sweater, didn't I?” Bucky was cockier than usual. Loki could tell Rogers wanted to punch him in his face. Steve looked Loki in the eye.

“I know ya ain't gonna say a damned word to me but did Bucky tell ya you had to come?”

Loki shook his head. Bucky had told him it was his choice to show up. Stark had been the one to make it clear that it would be in his best interests to be in attendance for all the group activities he could.

Looking a bit like Loki had kicked his puppy, Steve continued. “You like the sweater to dontcha?”

Smirking, Loki flicked the hood over his head, horns resting in his forhead as they should. Then stuffing his hands in the large pocket on the front he gave his former enemy a devious grin. The good Captain backed up a couple of steps. Barnes gently knocked his shoulder.

“C'mon Mischief. Play nice.” Loki turned to face his guardian, still grinning. “Damn that's creepy.” Bucky laughed.

Tossing his head back Loki knocked the hood off and let his face relax to a more natural smile.

“I'm glad you like the sweater. Took me a bit to get a hold of one of your shirts to match up the measurements. I think it's still a bit big though.”

Loki shook his head.

“You think it fits fine?”

This time he nodded. In the six weeks since his arrival Bucky really had figured out how to communicate with him.

“Great. I'm commin' Stevie, keep your head on.” He turned back to Loki. “Try and have fun without blowing anything up ‘kay?”

Loki shrugged. He'd try.

A few hours later Bucky found his ward sitting by himself. From the look on Loki's face he could tell it wasn't just that he was avoiding everyone, he was actively being ignored. Loki looked like he might be plotting, or more unsettlingly, trying not to get upset.

“Hey. You doing alright Loki?” The silent alien looked up at his name, then shook his head. He could lie, his silence a tool to aid him but he knew Bucky had already read his face. He looked away and continued to pick at the cuff of his sweater.

“Ya want me to make it that you can have the cuffs sit on your hand better?”

Loki looked Bucky again, this time confusion was in his eyes. Bucky unrolled the cuffs of his own bright yellow sweater. Each cuff had a hole that Bucky could put his thumbs threw.

“My arm makes some people uncomfortable so I tend to wear things that cover it. So you want me to put holes in the cuffs for you?”

Loki nodded hardly looking up. Bucky pulled a knife out of his pocket and quickly lined up where he wanted the holes. Silently his ward watched, without moving his hands, as Bucky slit the fabric that he had worked so hard on.

Grinning Bucky pocketed his knife. “Bet that's way more comfortable.”

Loki nodded. “Thank you, Bucky.”

Bucky would never know how he managed to keep his jaw from dropping. He had heard Loki speak before. On the tapes he had been shown about what happened in New York, but wow, did it ever sound different in person. Then a second thought hit him as fast as the first. He hadn't said a word to anyone in six weeks.

“You're welcome Loki.” He said calmly as he turned and smiled softly at him.

Loki blanched, to Bucky's surprise.

“I won't tell anyone. In fact if you want, I'll just pretend you didn't speak. I will also stay with ya the rest of the party, if you want.” Bucky spoke softly into his ear.

Still looking embarrassed, Loki nodded.

“Well I'm gonna grab an eggnog. You comin' Mischief?”

Loki shrugged but smiled as he stood.

The next morning Bucky was surprised to find the person knocking on his door at six thirty was Loki.

“You said to bring this back to you so you could fix it.” Loki's dark voice was still a bit shocking to hear.

“Yeah. So umm… ya gonna tell me why you're suddenly talkin' to me?”

“Probably not.” Loki smirked then noticed Bucky was still in the same bright yellow sweater from the night before. In a horrid shade of brown it read, ‘Mischief Managed’. “You really do have quite the sense of humor Bucky.”

Bucky looked at his shirt then his ward. “That's what they say.” He couldn't help but grin.

Loki looked like he was about to say something when Steve came round the corner, clearly having just finished his morning workout. He must have spotted Bucky's friend from the corner of his eye as he closed his mouth.

Instead of saying, “Thanks again for fixing this and for making me a sweater to begin with.” Loki winked at Bucky and hoped he understood.

“You are very welcome Loki. I'm just glad you like it.”


	6. Advent 6: Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone watches Christmas Movies, Bucky shows off what a trained assassin can do with their abilities aside from kill, Loki has fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language

Dec 6

Movie

Loki had found his sweater on the compound’s kitchen table. The edges of the thumb holes had been carefully and atrociously been stitched open. Bucky really did have as much skill with knitting needles and as he did knives.

“For someone who seems to not feel the cold, you sure like to wear a lot of layers.” Bucky said behind him as he slipped the sweater over his tee shirt.

Loki took a quick look around to ensure they were alone before speaking. “You are right, I don't really feel the cold that much. I was born on an ice planet. My skin is much cooler than normal and I don't like people commenting on it.”

“Is that also why you avoid touching other people?” Bucky stepped next to him, leaning on the table.

Instead of answering him, Loki scoffed. “You also dislike physical contact with others. I wonder why that is Barnes?”

The look those strange green eyes gave him was enigmatic. In his mind he heard the last words of advice Thor had given him in regards to Loki.

“My brother has a silver tongue James. If he speaks to you, be aware that his words often carry more than their obvious meanings. He is also highly observant and sees more than he says. If he ever seems to know more than he should, this is likely why.”

Bucky gave him a soft smile. “I guess we've both been threw some shit eh?”

Loki nodded as Tony and Pepper entered the kitchen. He left silently as Tony tried to argue with Pepper about his long hours in the workshop. Before he could follow his ward, Pepper dragged Bucky into their discussion.

Bucky didn't see or hear Loki again until everyone was settling in to watch the first batch of Christmas movies. They had ordered pizza and he was pretty sure the smell had drawn the long limbed alien from his hiding place in the library. Now he was lurking around the back of the room.

To Loki's dismay there was no place he could sit and have a piece of furniture to himself. He stood observing the other members of the “team” as he ate. They all seemed to just pile upon each other, no respect or need for personal space. All except for his guardian, who sat on a small sofa by himself. Something about the whole situation reminded him a bit of Sakaar and that made him uneasy.

A firm hand was placed on his shoulder and in the blink of an eye he had whipped around, grabbing the person’s wrist, wrenching the hand from him.

“Chill out Mischief. It's just me.” Bucky smiled as Loki glared at him. A moment later he relaxed a tiny bit. “Come sit down Loki. You can sit with me if you want. The others know I like my space so… yeah?” He rubbed the back of his head. Loki notice he almost seemed to blush.

Not wanting to seem either interested by the slight rise of colour in his guardian's cheeks or rude, Loki shrugged.

He curled up in one corner of the loveseat and Bucky in the other. It surprised Bucky just how small Loki could fold himself up. He rested his plate on his knees as Tony put on the first movie.

By the time the animated clay reindeer with the red nose was leaving his friends behind to save them, Loki had shifted so he was more stretched out. Bucky rested his hand on Loki’s shin unintentionally. He didn't pull away. Neither of them really moved once they had gotten comfortable. No one even noticed Loki until Tony got up to grab some popcorn after they had finished watching How The Grinch Stole Christmas.

“Shit! You're like the ghost of Christmas Future. Silent and suddenly here.” Tony clutched his chest.

Loki smiled pleasantly. Bucky laughed.

“You're so fucking creepy Loki.” Tony sighed as he went to the snack pile. “What movie are we watching next guys?”

“The Santa Clause.”

“No, it's too early for that.”

“Die Hard!”

Tony laughed. “Not actually a Christmas movie Clint.”

“How's bout Home Alone?” Bucky suggested. The room seemed unanimous in that choice.

“Ten minute intermission then Kevin McAllister takes on the Wet Bandits!” Tony announced and pretty much everyone got up. Loki was surprised by just how comfortable he was. Not just with having his legs in Bucky's lap but with everyone. He had relaxed as the two short movies had played out.

“Ya gotta let me up Mischief.” He patted Loki’s leg and the long limbs moved off his lap. Loki looked at Bucky as though he were asking something.

“Let me guess,” Bucky smirked at his ward, “you want a couple cans of Sprite, some candy canes and you'll just steal some of whatever snack food I grab for myself. Sound about right Loki?”

Judging by the devilish smile he was given Bucky figured he was right on the money.

“How the hell?” Tony asked as Bucky grabbed three Sprite cans from the fridge.

“Watch your target, learn their habits, extrapolate. Loki always goes for clear pop, ate 24 candy canes yesterday, never gets his own popcorn and always drinks more than one can of pop.” Bucky stated matter-of-factly.

“You used your assassin training to figure out what Reindeer Games wants to drink?” Tony still seemed confused.

“Well I ain't shootin' at anythin’ these days. Might as well use it for somethin'.” Bucky shrugged as he gathered his own snacks.

“I guess…” Tony walked away from the smiling assassin, shaking his head.

Everyone was settled before the ten minute mark. Everyone but Loki. He had retreated back into the corner of the loveseat.

“You gonna stretch back out Mischief?”

Loki shook his head and grabbed a handful of caramel corn from the bowl on the table in front of them.

By the time Harry was giving Marv shit for leaving the water on Loki had moved so he was leaning against Bucky with his green sock clad feet on the arm of the seat. Bucky had draped his arm around the other man's waist simply because it was the most comfortable position.

“For two people who dislike physical contact so much we sure seem to be okay with touching each other.” Bucky said softly in his ear as the Wet Bandits watched the lights of the McAllister’s place flick on. He felt Loki shrug.

The prince didn't want to admit that he felt as comfortable with Bucky as he did. His guardian was the first person to not be bothered by his other form and to not push when he made a choice. Hell, Bucky seemed happy to let him just do what he wished. It was nice to not be looked upon with suspicion.

“Hey Loki, don't booby trap the compound like this, ‘kay?” Sam stated, making everyone laugh.

Tony piped up. “Give the man some credit. His traps would actually stop the Bandits, not just injure them.”

“Though, just a note Lokes, most of these traps would kill a guy instead of injuring them.” Sam added.

As the movie began to come to a close Bucky realized he could feel Loki moving. Looking down, he saw tears in the other being's eyes as Mrs. Kate McAllister returned home to find her son unharmed and decorating a small Christmas tree. Loki kept whipping them away as they threated to fall.

Buzz McCallister shouted on the TV, “Kevin, what did you do to my room?”

Before he could stop himself Loki laughed aloud. The little shit was in so much trouble, Loki thought to himself. Then he noticed everyone was looking at him.

For a long moment everyone stared at Loki. His cheeks were hot as Bucky started laughing.

“Well so much for making everyone think you're a mute Mischief.”

It took him a moment to realize, Bucky was laughing at the situation, not him. This reality made Loki snicker, eventually laughing with Bucky. Stupid movie had been funny the whole way through but that last moment had caught him off guard. It was good to be caught off guard.

“You can talk!” Tony exclaimed making everyone around him start laughing.

“Of course he can Stark.” Bucky stated as both he and Loki rolled their eyes. “He just doesn't want too.”

Loki nodded, shrugging his shoulders.

Bucky grinned as his friend relaxed against him. “So, we are watching the second one right?”


	7. Advent 7: Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki discovers another addiction and Bucky learns why Loki loves sugar.

Dec 7

Hot Chocolate

Bucky carried the small tray into the library. After the movies last night no one, not even the former assassin himself, had seen his ward. Or maybe friend was the better choice of word at this point.

He knew to try the library because, for as unpredictable as he appeared, Loki was a creature of habit. His habits meant playing the long games to learn some of them but Bucky did have an advantage. One large blond king who gave him the low down on his trickster brother.

“Please tell me you have eaten at some point today Mischief.”

Loki jumped. He was alone, or at least had assumed he was. After glancing around he glared at Bucky and his tray.

“Yes. I had some left over pizza around noon.” His voice was cold. Bucky glanced down at the tray and then offered it forward.

“Hot chocolate?” There were two large plain white mugs on the tray. Each with a candy cane sitting in the hot liquid chocolate.

Loki shrugged. He was actually annoyed at Bucky for telling everyone he could speak, if he wanted to. However he had covered for him as best he could. Bucky set one of the mugs next to the large wingback chair Loki was seated sideways in.

“You gonna keep hiding from everone in here or ya gonna come shopping with Stevie, the tinman and myself tomorrow?” Bucky asked as he moved the other leather wingback next to Loki's.

“Perhaps. I still have no intention of speaking with anyone, save yourself, if you're lucky.” Loki didn't look away from his book as he used his Sdeir to stir the peppermint. Bucky watch with quiet fascination.

“Well your talkin’ to me now, I guess I’m gonna get lucky tomorrow.” The words were out of his mouth before he realized what he had said.

Loki's whipped around so fast that it actually knocked some of his perfectly smoothed back hair out of place.

“Please tell me that you mean that in a sense other than sexual Bucky. You may be attractive but I can guarantee you won't get that lucky.”

Bucky stared at his friend. Had he just flirted and shut him down? Yes he had. Loki was clearly blushing.

“I mean I'm sure you'll at least talk to me.” He smiled leaning over to look Loki in the eyes. Loki took the candy cane from his cocoa and slipped it inti his mouth, seemingly unaware of Bucky's eyes following his motions.

He realized his guardian was staring a moment later.

“Can I help you, Barnes?” Those inhumanly green eyes twinkled as Bucky realized what he was doing. Loki laughed. “Stop daydreaming about being a piece of candy Barnes. The others may start to talk.” He teased.

Bucky grabbed Loki's book. “Whatcha readin' Mischief?”

“A Christmas Carol. I felt I should try to understand the ongoing holiday. Judging by the names of the spirits, this is where Stark got his comment about my silence from last night.”

“That it is.” He smiled handing Loki back the book. Their hands touched as Loki retook his page. Both pretended not to notice. For a moment they just sat quietly.

“So… uumm… why are you talking to me? I mean I can't be the most interesting person in the world to chat with…”

“No, but,” Loki paused, careful as always with his words. “You don't look at me with suspicion. I understand that no one here will ever trust me but most of them look at me like I might try to kill them. I can't even get a glass of water without feeling nervous that they may try to lock me away.” He lifted a green ribbon from the table and placed it between the pages as he sat up.

“I know the feeling. Tony still looks at me like I'm gonna put a bullet between his eyes.” Bucky picked up his mug, stirring it before taking a sip.

“To being the villain in everyone's mind but your own.” Loki offered as a toast. Bucky knocked his mug against his friend's.

“And each other's.” Bucky added before drinking.

“Indeed.” Loki smiled, matching Bucky's actions. He moaned softly as he lowered the mug. “How in the nine did you get this so sweet? It's lovely.”

“Heavy cream and a bit of vanilla sugar. The candy cane helps too.”

“I would stay on Earth for the sweets alone.” Loki sighed, slumping comfortably into the large chair.

“You sure do have a sweet tooth Mischief. I mean you ate what, twenty-four candy canes the other day, just while we were doing the decorating.” Bucky laughed softly.

“Plus the one you stole before we assaulted Steven's room.” Loki's smile grew a bit slyer. “Was he shocked?”

Bucky didn't say anything just pulled out his phone and showed Loki the image of Steve standing in the middle of Christmas Hell, stunned and mildly disgusted expression plain on his face.

“Lovely. I should get that framed.” Loki again relaxed into the chair, taking another swallow of cocoa. “My kingdom for a chocolate. Gods this is good.”

“Wait, doesn't Asgard have chocolate?”

“No. In fact they don't have any sort of sweets. They can't taste it.”

“WHAT?” Bucky sat forward and looked at his ward. “Whaddya mean they can't taste it? I've watched your brother eat three boxes of ‘em poptart things in a sitting.”

“It's the salt. Have you ever looked at how much salt is in just one of those things? It's repulsive.” Loki pulled a face.

“So you, thanks to bein' a blue guy, can taste sweet and Thor, on account of not bein’ a blue guy, can’t?”

“That was an odd way of putting it but yes. The Aseir lack receptors for the taste of sweet things. I being Jotun, have them, though I struggle to differentiate between sour and bitter.”

“Hence tea over coffee.” Bucky bit the end off of his candy cane.

“Exactly, but I would drink this over anything.” Loki said then laughed. “Back on Asgard we would throw the mug on the ground and shout for another.” He handed the mug to Bucky. “I think this would be a better choice?”

“Much.” Bucky took Loki's mug and his own. “We're gonna need to buy a lot more cocoa if we keep this up.”


	8. Advent 8: Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve drags himself, Tony, Bucky and Loki to a mall to do Christmas Shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: HOMOPHOBIC LANGUAGE!, Language in general.

Dec 8

Presents

“The ninth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me… Finding parking spaces!” Tony sang along with the song on the radio as they circled the mall for the fourth time. Living out in the middle of nowhere in a secret compound made some things interesting. Including shopping for gifts.

Steve had insisted that they go to a mall, like normal people. The only one of them who came close to pulling off normal was Steve. Otherwise they were a former assassin, a billionaire, playboy, etcetera, etcetera and a would-be alien god-king. Tony was excited to get out to where the people were. Bucky had been suckered in by Steve and had dragged Loki with them saying that they couldn't leave him without supervision.

Loki knew it was actually because he was just gonna be a third wheel with the other two. Having been the useless appendage in more than one situation with Thor he had agreed.

“We should go to the Carol Sing at the united church tomorrow night guys.” Steve said as “The 12 Pains of Christmas” finished.

“A church Stevie? Really? Of everyone in this vehicle you and Loki are the most likely to be found in one.” Bucky groaned.

“Yeah, you would be there to pray and Loki would be tryin' to convert the priest.” Tony added sarcastically. Loki snickered and nodded. “See I'm right. Why the hell would anyone of us go to a church?”

“It's caroling Tony, not even an actual service. I think it would be fun for everyone to get out the compound.”

“Another field trip? Punk some of us are happier just staying out of the public eye. Just ‘cause you and your boyfriend are well loved…”

“Buuuuck…” Steve whined.

“We'll see. Let’s just get this done and over with.” Bucky sighed as they finally found a parking spot.

“Alrighty Reindeer Games, make us blend in.” Tony turned and grinned at Loki.

Loki made a show of cracking his knuckles and looked each man in the SUV in the eye. A moment later they were examining the slight differences he had given them.

Bucky was clean shaven and his hair short like it had been in the forties. It was eerie to see that reflection again. Steve's blond hair was now brown and his beard made him look like a lumberjack.

“You shaved my goatee! What the fuck Loki! And my hair! Oh My God look at what he did to my hair Capcicle. It looks ridiculous.” Tony looked near tears.

“I like it Tony. Fits the whole mad scientist thing you've been doing lately. And look at Loki, he looks like a school teacher.” Steve attempted to placate the scientist.

Bucky looked at the Asgardian and was impressed. His long black hair was pulled back and a pair of simple gold rimmed glasses sat over his now green-blue eyes. Just those simple changes and suddenly four of the most feared and well-known faces might just pass for a lumberjack, a teacher, a mechanic and… well Stark was still Stark but he might not be quite so easily recognized.

“But my hair…” Tony whimpered.

Steve kissed him. They hadn't kissed in front of anyone. Bucky looked from them to Loki who winked at him.

“C’mon my madman, let's go get Christmas gifts boys.” Steve kissed him again gently.

“He likes my hair like this. Did you know he would?” Tony looked at Loki as the climbed out of the SUV. Loki shrugged. Bucky stood next to him.

“I have a bad feeling about today. I don't like crowds and that…” He pointed at the building, “Is full of nothing but crowds.”

“You'll be fine Bucky. Besides, I don't intend to wandering off seeing as I need to be constantly supervised.” Loki smiled. “By the way, look at your hands.”

Looking down Bucky realized he had forgotten his gloves, but Loki had dealt with that too. “That… is so… wrong Loki. It's so weird.” Bucky smiled. “Thanks Mischief.” He placed his now very normal looking left hand on Loki's shoulder.

It took fifteen minutes for Bucky to stop talking. For a moment Loki thought he was just looking for another topic until he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

Bucky's eyes were unfocused as Loki turned to look at him.

“Bucky… are you alright?” Loki asked as softly as he dared. “Bucky?”

Bucky shook his head. “Too many exits… too many places to be hidden…” Loki gently pushed Bucky down into a chair.

“Stay there and don't move. I will be back with Rogers.” Loki kept his tone firm, like a command. Bucky nodded.

Grateful for having long ass legs for once, Loki sprinted through the mall looking of the secret power couple of the year. Cursing, he wished he hadn't made them blend in so well.

“Reindeer!” He heard someone yell. Stopping and turning he saw both Steve and Tony running after him.

“Oh thank the gods. Something's wrong with Bucky. He's all… blank…” Loki managed to pant out.

“He's having a flashback I think. Where did you leave him?” Steve said, his calm demener not hiding the panic in his eyes.

“Follow.” Loki took off again with the other two trying to keep up.

Bucky didn't notice they had arrived until Steve put his hands on his shoulders.

“Buck? You in there?”

“Too much risk of incidental damage. Too easily spotted…” Bucky shook his head and looked at Steve. “I need to get out. Too target rich…”

“Is there another place where we could shop?” Loki asked.

“Yeah. There were some little shops on our way here.” Tony said quietly. Seeing Bucky fighting to not have a panic attack was a bit too close to home for him.

“One of us should get him-“ Loki cut Steve off.

“I can take him down to the other shops. I dislike the crowds as well and he brought me here to keep an eye on me. Does that work for both of you?”

Tony and Steve looked at each other. Tony shrugged.

“Fine. Just don't do anything… unusual Loki.”

“I know there is a tracker in my phone. You'll see anything I do anyway.” Loki snarled at Steve.

“Breathe boys.” Tony said calmly. “Get outta here Reindeer Games. Take the Manchurian Candidate with ya and have fun. Cap and I will shop till we drop and come get you when we finish. Sound good?” He clearly flirted with Steve as he spoke. Loki nodded sharply.

Helping Bucky to his feet he spoke softly. “See you in a few hours then Stark.”

“See you then. C’mon Mon Capitain. And Loki…” Stark said as he lead Steve away. “Nice talkin' to yeah.”

They were a few blocks from the mall when Bucky finally shook the last of his weird moment off.

“Thanks for getting them to agree to let us leave.”

“What was I supposed to do. Let your mind slip to a dangerous place. I know you're armed. We both are but it would have been reckless to allow you to become danerous.”

Bucky shook his head. “Still not used to people being nice to ya, are you Mischief?”

Loki looked at him.

“Really. Thank you for what you did. You didn't have to say you would stay with me or even go get help. You even talked to them.”

“Well I needed too… I'm not a villian remember. I knew that I needed to do something. Besides, I wanted to get out if that damned place… Thanks for not asking Steven to accompany you instead.” Loki let his head fall.

“Like I wanted to interrupt their date. Then I would have to deal with mopey Steve, and they only thing worse than a mopey Steve is a mopey Tony.” Bucky laughed. “Relax Loki. I'm not mad. C'mon lets go grab something to drink.”

“I still can't believe that worked to convince them to sell you a frozen hot chocolate.” Bucky said as he sipped on a real hot chocolate.

“I did some reading and apparently it is actually a thing in some colder climates to indulge in a frozen beverage in the cold. Making the excuse of being Canadian was just icing on the cake, helps sell the story.” Loki smiled around the straw of his drink. Like it had the night before something about it drew Bucky's eye. “You wanna try some Barnes?” Loki offered the cup to him. Without taking the cup Bucky took a sip.

In the back of his mind Loki wondered if this wasn't starting to get beyond friendly territory. That maybe he was letting a bit too much of his feelings show.

Shopping turned out to be easy. Bucky had a general idea of everyone's likes which was helpful and Loki was quick with knowing what he wanted to do for each member of the team. Every single gift was hilariously perfect for it's recipient.

“You know, your boyfriend looks just like this guy.” The cashier smiled as he bagged the action figure of Loki. It was Tony's gift. Loki was going to customize it so it had reindeer antlers and a red nose.

“He's not my boyfriend, just a good friend. And you think he looks like a crazy killer alien?” Bucky had just spent five minutes listening to Loki bitch about how they'd made him look like an idiot. Now this guy…

“Just ‘cause the dude was nuts doesn't mean he wasn't hot.” The guy leaned in as he spoke. “So is he to be honest.”

Bucky laughed. “I just wanna get my stuff and go man.”

The cashier chuckled as he took the cash. “Just sayin'. Have a great day gents.”

Loki winked at the cashier.

“Don’t encourage him Loki.” Bucky knocked his friend’s shoulder as they started down the street. “He liked the action figure.”

“That’s thing is an insult to my apperance. Please tell me he didn’t…”

“Said you look just like it.”

“Damn.” Loki shook his head. “So any other places that you too drag me, Barnes?”

“I just wanna find a bookstore.” Bucky leaned over and stole another sip of Loki’s drink.

“You know this was supposed to be my drink.” Loki smiled with an eyebrow cocked.

“You have good taste.”

Out of nowhere a slushball slammed into Loki’s cheek.

“Goddammed Faggots!” Some asshole yelled. Bucky was only sightly faster than Loki. He grabbed the thin man.

“Don’t.”

Loki cursed in some strange language. Bucky kept his grip on him tight.

“Fuckin’ twink. You need your ‘Daddy’ to keep you in line sweetheart.” The guy sneered as he walked up to them.

Bucky looked at his ward. “If you know what’s good for ya, you’ll go inside that shop and not do anything… unusual.”

“Barnes…” He snarled.

“That’s right you little ass-cunt. Do as he says and run along like a good boy.” Bucky was gonna stab this guy.

“Your highness, now.”

Loki understood by his guardian’s tone and the sound of his arm shifting that he needed to do as he was told. He backed away and entered whatever shop was behind him.

“How can I help you sir?” The shop keep asked as Loki stopped in the middle of the store. It was a pet store. “Hey man, I don’t want any trouble and you’re a… friend looks like he might be…”

“Trouble. Not as much as I can be sometimes.” Loki smiled but it faultered as he realized what the man had implied about him and Bucky.

“You alright mister?”

“No… I’m not.” Loki shook his head. “Do you have somewhere I might calm down?” He could feel himself losing control of his abilities.

When Bucky returned to the pet store he was very shocked. Loki was laying on the floor with a kitten on his chest.

“Is he dead?” The shop keep laughed.

“No, but he might be asleep.”

“Neither. Please tell me you killed that man for his comments.” Loki said, not looking at either man, but rather the small white kitten on his chest.

“No, but his now ex fiancee might. Turns out her brother is gay and hearing what he called you, she was about ready to slash his throat in front of me. No blood on our hands.” Bucky knelt down. “What’s this little fluff-butt’s name?”

“She doesn’t have one yet. Her and her litter mates just arrived from the adoption centre this morning. She went right to him when I brought them out.”

Bucky gave the man a questioning look.

“I tell you, this works every time. We get people havin’ a bad day come in here all the time and I just sit them down, ask if they prefer cats or dogs and then bring a few avalible adoptees out to meet them. Gets a few who might not have found a home into the right hearts I think.”

“You look like you stuck your paw in an inkwell little Trixie kitten. I wish I could take you home with me but Stark would throw a shit fit if I walked in with a kitten.” Loki stroked the small critter. As Bucky admired how calm she made his ward he noticed that her front right paw was black.

“Wait you don’t mean The Stark do you?” The shopkeeper asked in awe.

“C’mon Mischief. Before either of us gets into any more trouble.”

“Holy shit. You guys know Stark? But that would make you…”

Bucky smiled deviously. “Nothing more than a ghost story and a rumor. You really can’t keep the kitten Loki, don’t even try it.”

The shopkeep started as Loki set the tiny kitten down on the counter. “Can you keep this to yourself or should I make it that this never happened?”

“I am privy to a lot of info. People spill their guts to these little guys. If they can keep a secret, so can I.”

Loki nodded and stepped outside. He wanted the kitten but knew Bucky would stop that from happening. It took Bucky a few minutes to join him.

“He won’t talk.”

“Good. Have you done any shopping Bucky?”

“I just need the bookstore.”

Tony was in a great mood when he found Bucky and Loki lounging in the bookstore. Bucky had two crates of books and Loki had bags from most of the shops in the small town.

“Looks like today went well.”

“You could say that. How ‘bout you and the Punk. Enjoy your date?”

“It wasn’t a date Barnes. Just two friends out shopping.”

“Anthony, you kissed Steven in the SUV. Accept the fact that this was an outing for the two of you.” Loki barely glanced over the top of the book he was reading.

“I could say the same of you two.”

“We aren’t a couple.” They said in unison. Tony laughed.

“C’mon. I need to get Capsicle home before one of us has to carry him inside. I might have pushed him a bit hard with the shopping. Passed out on me on the way over.”

“Good job Stark. Now he's gonna be up at three in the morning wantin’ me to go for a run.” Bucky groaned. “You two are gettin’ up with me if that's the case.”

“No way!” Tony said getting in.

Loki shook his head. There was nothing that Bucky could bribe him with that could get him up that early.


	9. Advent 9: Caroling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is at it again, they go sing Carols.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language

Dec. 9

Caroling

He'd been right. Three am on the dot Steve was at his door ready to pound the treadmills. Bucky told him to get stuffed and nearly slammed the door. Then opened it again apologized and told Steve he would join him in fifteen. He let the other two sleep. They owed him later was all.

It was nearly twelve hours later that Bucky realized he hadn't seen hide or hair of his ward… nope, definitely friend at this point, all day. Even at his most sulking Bucky could count on Loki to show up in the kitchen at some point. Drawn either by his insatiable sweet tooth or just generally needing to eat. Yet, even though he had spent all day helping Bruce bake fruit cakes, Bucky hadn't spotted him.

“Bruce, I need to go find…” Bucky began but was stopped before he could finish.

“You need to make sure that Loki hasn't gone off and done something.” Bruce said before turning. “Either that or you are genuinely concerned that he hasn't been in here all day. I scare him remember, and am one of the few who does. Bucky, if you really are worried, I won't tell but just be honest. Please.”

“I am a bit. Even on the fifth when you were helping me with snacks for the sweater party he still slipped in and grabbed food.” Bucky sighed. “We kinda got accosted yesterday and I worry that they may have pushed a button that I didn't know he had. I had to address him by title to get him to follow instructions. It was bad. He seemed fine afterwards though.”

“If you feel bad for ditching me Bucky, I was about to tell you that we're done until tomorrow when we start the good part, in Tony's opinion anyway, the rum soak. Hey you think Loki could get some of that mead that gets you and Steve drunk. I wanna try making a fruitcake for Thor.” Bruce smiled as Bucky left. Then the old soldier leaned back in.

“Make one a bit salty for Thor, he can't taste sweet.”

Bucky's gut lead him right as always. Loki was sitting on the floor in front of a couch, which he had clearly moved, with pieces of paper strewn around him.

As Bucky inched closer he was surprised. For the first time he had found Loki asleep. He didn't look any younger or older. Nor any more or less peaceful. He looked calm and maybe carefree, but not all that much different. The second surprise was on the papers. As Bucky began to clean them up, just as a friendly gesture, he noticed it was sheet music. It was Christmas Carols.

Loki stirred slightly as Bucky removed the page from his hand.

“Loki. Wake up buddy.” Bucky took the movement as a sign of wakefulness.

“Oh, good morrow Barnes. What are you doing in my chambers?” Loki yawned.

“Since when is the Library your chambers Mischief?”

“The librar… oh shit. I fell asleep…” Loki scrambled to his feet, embarrassed.

“Learning carols. It's alright, I wouldn't expect anything less really. Singing in public isn't easy, even in a group.”

Loki still blushed. “I didn't want anyone to find out. Kind of keep that air of mystery around me. You understand, right Bucky?”

“So not a word. Got it. You just happened to pick them up while we were out yesterday.” Bucky picked up the last of the pages. “As long as Stark doesn't snoop into your playlists on your phone, no one will know. And no one will hear it from me.”

“Thank you.”

“You know Steve wants us to not hide for this thing?” Bucky asked as he followed Loki from the room.

“I will be changing my eye colour and appearance as apparently they make me look unearthly.” He said over his shoulder.

“Well they are rather striking.”

“If I didn't know better Bucky, I would think you were hitting on me.” Loki playfully and sarcastically scolded. Then Bucky said nothing. Silently Loki felt shocked but tried not to show it. His guardian and friend wasn't denying it. He finally turned to look at the man and Bucky shrugged.

“I guess, maybe I am.” He finally spoke before moving past the stunned prince to open the kitchen door.

“Don't touch the fruitcakes Loki.” Banner said as they entered. “They aren't done yet.”

Bucky laughed as Loki stuck out his tongue. Such a childish thing for him to do but still made perfect sense. He really didn't like Banner but was also not about to cross him. Bucky had seen the crater that Stark had filled with clear acrylic in the tower's floor.

“You could have warned me Banner was still here.” Loki whispered in his ear as he sat with a plate of leftovers.

Even after traveling across space and fighting beside him Loki was clearly nervous about Banner turning green.

“Hey Loki, do you think you can get some Asgardian mead for me. I want to soak a few of these cakes in it for those of you who rum won't affect.” Banner sat across from them as Loki made a hand motion that clearly meant maybe. “So what is with the silence? I'm not the only one who doesn't get it.”

Bucky answered for Loki. “He doesn't trust most of the people here to not twist his words in their minds. You got to see him try and be something good. I can see the good underneath the chaos because I've been there. Most of the others however. Still just see the madman who tried and failed to take our world, for whatever lie he tells for a reason.”

Loki nodded.

“Yet I know Steve is insisting that you are both coming to sing tonight?” Banner shook his head. “Please look into the mead. I really would like to see if it works.

#

Loki was bloody glad he had taken the time to study the songs. They displayed the lyrics but if you didn't know the timing or pitch you would get completely lost.

Their group stayed towards the back of the main room. They agreed that it was probably best not to draw too much attention to themselves seeing as they were supposed to be at a secret facility and some of them weren't even supposed to be there, or even on earth. Still as the all walked in in suits and modest dresses no one of the small town questioned anything. The pet shop owner smiled when he saw Bucky and Loki but still didn't approach them.

As they sung Loki stopped feeling separate from everyone. His voice carried along with the others. Even though he didn't believe in the deity they sang about the words were beautiful and some of the melodies haunting. He understood the symbolic things represented in some of the songs. The relation between the gifts and the line “King and God and Sacrifice.” was clear but he imagined most versions of the song left the part about being sealed in a tomb out.

As they sung O Holy Night, Loki noticed a few people looking at him. Closing his eyes, he tried to pretend he was just singing alone. As they entered the chorus for the second time he swore for a few lines he was singing alone. The irony of the lines being about falling to ones knees at the sound of angelic voices was not lost on him. When he did finally open his eyes at the end of the song he noticed there were a number of people looking at him but no one said a word. They slowly turned and looked away as the next song started.

It seemed to take forever for people to finish filing out of the church. Steve was talking with a couple of nuns who had brought children from a special needs school nearby and arranging some sort of visit from some of the Avengers after the holiday season. Tony was trying to instigate a snowball fight against anyone who would take him on and getting pelted by a pair of assassins for his trouble. Once again Loki noticed his friend was not in sight. This time however instead of snow being shoved down his shirt, a strong arm wrapped around his shoulders.

“All the little kiddos think there was an angel singing in the church tonight.” Bucky smirked as he spoke quietly.

“We both know I am no angel Bucky.” Loki smirked.

“No. But you sure as shit sound like one Loki.” Bucky seemed to be closer than he was before pulling back uncomfortably.

“Well thank you but I don't really believe that. Come on lets go pelt Stark with snowballs and blame them on the other assassins.” Loki said softly as he pulled away from Bucky.

“You are just a little shit, aren't you Mischief?” Bucky whipped a snowball at Loki, hitting his chest. The look Loki gave before hurling a ball back at Bucky was enigmatic, playfull and something else. However the ensuing snowball fight between the Avengers and the Kids of Saint Christopher’s School for Equal Education chased whatever it had been from Bucky's mind.

The Avengers lost of course.


	10. Advent 10: Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and his mistletoe might start something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language

Dec. 10

Morning

Mistletoe

 

“Ha! Now you two have to kiss!” Tony exclaimed excitedly as he stopped both Bucky and Loki in the doorway leading from the communal kitchen and the common room. The busiest doorway in the compound.

Loki silently questioned why he ever left the library and Bucky began to consider if finishing off the Stark family was worth dealing with Mopey Steve.

“C'mon, you guys. It's just mistletoe. All you have to do is one little kiss.”

Loki looked from Tony to Bucky then back again. Bucky seemed to think he had a question. “It's a silly tradition from… I actually have no –“

Loki kissed him. On the lips, not exactly chastely but not too intensely either.

“Wait you know about…” Bucky looked at him stunned. Loki simply gestured as though asking ‘What? Do you need me to kiss you again?’

“You still not gonna talk Loki. Sheesh. Here I was hoping that maybe true love’s kiss would break the spell.” Loki turned to glare at Tony. Even the blind lawyer who had been in the news lately could have seen that look meant “I am never going talk to you.”

He turned back to look at Bucky and he was gone. Before Tony could make another smart ass comment Loki was gone too.

Bucky made it most if the way to his room before he stopped. His mind was racing. Loki had kissed him. Yeah it was under mistletoe but it wasn't like he hadn't been thinking about kissing him all week. Hell, he was enjoying getting mistaken for being a couple while they had been out shopping.

The night before he hadn't denied flirting with him. Then the whole thing with the candy canes and his drink…

“Bucky?” Loki was standing about four feet away from him. “Is everything alright?”

“How do you know about the whole kissing under mistletoe thing?”

“I may know the people from the legend that inspired the tradition.” Bucky had to tell himself that Loki didn't sound nervous.

“Oh.”

“Did I do something wrong Bucky?” Nope, Loki sounded scared. “Please tell me if I crossed some boundary between us or did I do something that made you uncomfortable or even if I am just a shitty kisser.”

“Well you certainly aren't a shitty kisser Loki.” Bucky said before his mind caught up to him.

“Ah, my mind can rest at ease knowing I can still perform at least that to a satisfactory level.” Loki smiled falsely. He wasn't even trying to hide it. At this point he needed Bucky to say something, anything about the change between them. Even if it was negative, it needed to be acknowledged. “Bucky…”

“I don't know. Alright. I know you need to know but I haven't figured it out yet. Could you give me some space to think about it Mischief?” Bucky knew Loki heard his voice shake.

He nodded. “I know you'll find me when you're ready Barnes. You always do.” Pushing open the door next to him, Loki was gone.


	11. Advent 11: Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night after the mistletoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short. Really short.

Dec. 10 (day 11)

Evening

Fireplace

The fireplace was a nice new touch, Bucky thought as he entered the library with a tray of hot chocolate and candy canes. It was a peace offering. He hadn't come to a decision about how he felt but he knew he should at least talk to his friend.

Loki was sprawled out on the couch reading, or at least pretending to read. Bucky hadn't heard a page turn since he had entered the room.

“You want some cocoa?”

Loki glanced up at him before nodding. He sat part way up to let Bucky sit next to him as he set the tray on the small coffee table. As soon as he was comfortably seat Loki laid back down, his head resting on Bucky’s thigh.

“The fireplace is new, you conjure it?”

“It is one of my illusions, yes. I do wish we had a real one in here though.” Loki picked up one of the candy canes. “Thank you, for the cocoa… and for being a friend.”

“The cocoa takes more work than being your friend Loki. Thank you for putting up with me. If I mess with the fire is it gonna disappear?” Bucky shifted slightly making Loki look up at him, candy cane sticking out from the corner of his mouth.

“You cannot poke at the fire Barnes, sorry. And how in the Nine am I easier to deal with than making cocoa?”

“Well, you won't stick to the pot if you boil over.” Bucky smiled. “Actually I just find you amusing and kind.”

“Kind of what?” Loki’s expression hardened.

“Not kind of… just kind. Ya know like a decent person, not the psycho killer others wanna make you out to be.” Bucky gently ran his hand down the leather sleeve covering Loki's arm. He did this without thinking and was surprised when Loki threaded their fingers together.

“That is far to kind of you to say Bucky. We both know there is truth to their opinions.”

“Doesn't mean they are completely right though. You think they would let us put a real fireplace in here?” Bucky’s thumb stroked over the back of Loki's hand. He liked this. It felt nice to be so close with another person. Maybe he could see this going further.

“I doubt it. For as comfortable as SHEILD has made us they don't seem to be handing out luxuries, especially to their murderous duo.” Loki smiled. Bucky noticed how much a real smile seemed to soften his features.

“At least they seem to be willing to keep us neck deep in cocoa and peppermint.” Bucky laughed softly. “Well I guess an illusion of a fireplace is safer than the real thing anyway.”

“But not as warm…” Loki added wistfully.


	12. Advent 12: Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up from Fireplace. There may be more between them.

Dec. 10 (day 12)

Evening

Lonely

“At least they seem to be willing to keep us neck deep in cocoa and peppermint.” Bucky laughed softly. “Well I guess an illusion of a fireplace is safer than the real thing anyway.”

“But not as warm…” Loki added wistfully.

“Are you alright Loki? I mean I know I was all fucked up earlier. But…”

Loki cut him off. “It's fine, honestly. I am somewhat used to it by now.”

“What do you…” He was gonna get tired of getting cut off real fast if Loki kept it up.

“I overwhelm people. It is worse when I am lonely as I hate it. Past lovers have told me that I get clingy and very needy.”

“That is no excuse for me… wait. Are you lonely here? Like right now, in this compound full of people?”

Loki sighed. “A compound full of people whose opinions of me range from mild dislike to thinking I should be imprisoned. I don't talk to anyone because no one will listen anyway and every other person I know is in fucking space. So yeah, I'm a bit lonely.” He let go of Bucky's hand and lifted his book back up, staring at the page.

“Sorry. I guess I just keep forgetting because you seem so normal around me. Everyone has a preconceived idea of me too. I can't shake loose of my past and don't see much difference in my future either. I miss dating and going out.”

Loki put his book down again. It Bucky's disappointment he realized it was the same Sherlock Holmes book he had planned to give him for Christmas.

“Dating?” Loki looked up at Bucky. “What is that? It isn't a term I have used before.”

“Ummm… oh. Easiest way to explain it. Steve and Tony are dating.” Bucky said leaning back into the couch.

“Aaah. So it is courting then. A pair spending time together to determine if they are a good match.”

“I guess. I haven't taken anyone out in years.” Bucky's arm rested on Loki's again.

“How does dating work? It must be different in some ways. How does a couple start dating for example?” Loki tried to hide his reaction to Bucky's touch.

“Well…” Bucky paused. He was explaining dating to someone old enough to have dated hundreds of people. “Normally one person askes the other if they want to go out with them. If the second person says yes then they are dating. They also will hold hands and do all of the stereotypical romantic things. Kissing, touching, sex, all that sorta stuff.”

Loki seemed to mull this over in his head for a moment. “Would you Bucky?”

“Would I what? Date again. If the opportunity arises, hell yeah.”

Loki squeezed Bucky's hand as he took a deep breath. “Would you go out… with me?”

Bucky stared at the prince for a moment. “You want to date me?”

Loki nodded. “You don't hate me and have been very nice to me. I also believe you have been flirting with me as of late.” He played with the candy cane in his mouth for emphasis.

Bucky smiled. What was the worst that could happen? The world was gonna end soonish anyway. “Sure. I'll go out with you Loki. And I wasn't meaning to flirt but if it was enjoyed than I guess it was a good thing.”

“So that's it? We're ‘Dating' now?”

“Yeah. I guess we are.”

“Huh?” Loki shrugged biting the candy cane. Bucky stole the candy from him and as Loki sat up to grab it back, pulled him into a kiss.


	13. Advent 13: Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Annual Stark Industries Christmas Party and the new couple is invited, not that they have told anyone yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language

Dec. 13

Party

They all knew they were going to be flown back to New York for Stark Industries annual Holiday party. No one had prepared Loki for the shock of flying to the tower. It looked so different compared to when he was first there years ago. He also still despised taking the Quinjet. Though he willingly got on board he still was not super comfortable.

Loki wouldn't let it show but he was eternally grateful for the cold metal hand resting against the lower back. He was also grateful that he had gotten some mead for Bruce as he was able to steal enough to help steel his nerves. Once at the tower they were each assigned a floor, not a room but a full floor. Loki and Bucky, due to the whole ward/guardian situation were given Thor's floor. They were both glad no one came to check on them for a couple hours.

It was Bucky who had made the call not to go broadcasting their new relationship to the rest of the team. He figured they would make one of them go see a shrink. Loki had laughed but agreed that if nothing else Rogers would force his best friend into therapy for accepting him. Which was a shame really as Loki figured if he could get on with his brother, he could do the same with the good Captain. Stark on the other hand, he just enjoyed messing with him too much.

“Gods, Bucky. We need to get dressed still. We can't show up to this feast in your lovely sweaters.” Loki moaned as Bucky kissed his neck. They had been physical from the start but had yet to “round the bases” as Bucky put it.

“Oh like Tony would notice.” Bucky scoffed.

“He may not notice but others will, Darling.” Loki gently pushed him off. Bucky gave him a wolfish grin.

“You can just magic your clothes to change them, I actually need to physically switch my clothes.” Bucky laughed, finally letting Loki step away from the wall he had been pinned against.

“Just because I can doesn't mean that I always do. For starters, I have to be wearing my armor for that to work properly and I left that at the compound.” Loki smiled as he pulled the zipper on one of the black garment bags. “I suppose it would surprise most people to know that I actually like to wear clothing like a normal person.”

“I’m surprised myself, but then again I didn't exactly have many people to ask about your habits.” Bucky wrapped his arms around Loki's waist. “So you really must like the sweater then.”

“Yes, I do. This one's yours.” Loki turned in his arms holding the suit. “Go get changed you _filthy animal._ ” He mimicked the voice from Home Alone.

Bucky took the suit. “Whatever you say Mischief.” Loki stared after him as he walked… no strutted down the hall.

Bucky almost didn't recognize Loki waiting for him next to the elevator half an hour later. He had gotten used to the slightly crazy hair, sometimes pulled back at the nape of his neck, the bright green “ugly” sweater and fitted but still comfortable looking blue jeans. The man leaning against the wall was definitely Loki but the all black suit and slicked back hair were something else. Everything looked precise. From the crisp angle of his collar to the brilliant shine in his boots. The only flecks of colour came from the dark emerald cuff links and tie clip.

“The red tie is a nice touch.” Loki eyed Bucky, who was also dressed in a black suit and dress shirt.

“You should were a green one. You look like you're goin’ to a funeral.”

“Funny Barnes. Though, Thor did say this makes me look like a witch.” Loki smiled thoughtfully as he ran his hand down his black tie. Bucky watched in amazement as it changed from black to the emerald green his boyfriend preferred. At the bottom an embroidered image of his helmet appeared as well. “How's that? Better?”

“Fuck… wow.” Bucky stood gaping as the elevator slide open.

“What? Did Loki just blow something up?” Tony smirked as he held the door open.

“No. I believe I blew his mind however.” Loki returned Tony's expression.

“Now Loki, don't go blowing Bucky in public like that.” They both stared at Tony as the elevator doors closed. He just laughed.

Loki groaned, smiling and shaking his head.

“Just ‘cause you keep tryin’ to get Stevie to something like that doesn't mean the rest of us are into it Stark.” Bucky slapped Stark’s back.

The limo ride was interesting. Loki decided he didn't like Midgardian transportation, or at least didn't like not being in control of it. Everyone was crowded together, Bucky ended up sitting on his lap, he almost fell as they went around a corner and the fact that there were no restraints or any safety equipment only added to the uncomfortable feeling.

Loki was almost ready to kill Tony and Steve when he found out that they arrived in a sports car.

The fact that someone handed Loki a drink the moment he walked in did make up for some of the horrific travels. Midgardian booze were far too weak to really make a difference though. Bucky sneaking a kiss from him while no one was watching was a different matter. A few more of those and he would feel much better.

“So, you don't like car rides then Mischief?” Bucky asked as he stood next to him, sipping a cocktail.

Loki shook his head.

“If the lack of seatbelts was the issue… all I can say to counter that is Orgy Spaceship. A limo can't be worse than that.”

“If you ever mention The Commodore to anyone I swear I will kill you James Barnes.” Loki hissed at him quietly. Bucky just smiled and kissed his cheek again. After another moment Loki relaxed again.

They didn't see much of each other the rest of the night. Bucky spent most of it on the dance floor while Loki entertained a trio of lovely young ladies with tales of his exploits.

Later in the night they finally got another moment alone. Quietly, out on the balcony, they shared a dance. No one watching but the stars. Bucky thought for the first time since he had found himself in this modern era that he might be able to see a future where he wasn’t just fighting, and it included the man he held in his arms.


	14. Advent 14: Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises abound and new people make an appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, Making out, Spoilers

Dec 14

Surprise

Tony couldn't decide what was the biggest surprise. The blender wrapped in a pillow and blanket to create a makeshift silencer for it that actually, mostly, worked, that it was Loki and Bucky who had come up with the idea, or that the aforementioned assassin and alien were making out in the communal kitchen of the tower while said silenced blender ground away at some drink for them.

Loki moaned softly as his head fell back and Bucky started nipping at his neck. Tony cleared his throat before they went any farther and he learned what, whatever the hell Loki was, looked like naked.

“Oh shit!” Bucky exclaimed as they both turned to see Stark standing next to the counter. He managed to catch Loki around the waist as he tried to slip away. “Get back here you pretty thing.” They both laughed as Bucky kissed his cheek.

“Well, I guess you could both do a hell of a lot worse.” Tony shrugged trying not to look impressed.

“True. I could be with you Stark.” Loki smirked as Bucky held him close.

“Now that's just rude. Wait, you just spoke to me. I should feel honored shouldn't I?”

“Perhaps.” Loki smirked and settled back into Bucky's arms.

“So… I bet we can make the blender even quieter.”

Steve found them dismantling the blender. He didn't feel like asking the questions that were rattling through his mind about it or the brown stuff that Loki was drinking.

He found them still in the kitchen when he returned a few hours later, with a strange woman claiming to be Lady Sif of Asgard following him.

“She's demanding to speak with Thor. I told her he wasn't her but she insists that she heard the Prince of Asgard was residing with us. Her words not mine.” Steve was a bit flustered. The brunette woman was in full armor and aggressive. Loki choked on his drink

“Oh shit!” He almost ducked behind Bucky and Tony.

“You!” She snarled and Loki turned to face her, his face set like a mask.

“Hello Sif.”

“You are supposed to be dead and rotting on Svartalfheim.” Sif stared him down.

“Yes, I suppose I am. Did you succeed in locating the Soul Stone?” Loki asked sounding almost relaxed.

“Yes. It is… How did you know I was sent… You greasy little shit! What did you do with the Allfather?” She exclaimed and Steve kept her from lunging at Loki who didn't even flinch.

“I sent him to a now defunct nursing home here in New York. When he broke free of my spell he left and Thor and I, with the assistance of the Midgardian Sorcerer Strange, found him in Norway.” Loki picked at his fingernails, not looking at the warrior.

“I am amazed you didn't murder him Loki.”

“No. He died of his own accord.” He sounded bored. Sif stared at him. Bucky began to fear she may try to attack. “If you don't believe me you can ask Thor. He and what remains of Asgard are currently in orbit around Midgard.”

“You sent me away while the nine realms were in chaos, while I could have been fighting to maintain the peace, to look for a stone that you clearly have no interest in, just so you could be king and have no one ever find you out. Loki you are the lowest piece of –“

“I saved your godsdammed life Sif. If you had remained on Asgard your fate would have been the same as the warriors three. Dead at the hands of my sister!” Loki snapped. Sif shifted her weight away from him and reached for her sword.

“Your sister?”

Loki seemed to regain himself with a breath. “Technically Thor's sister. She was the goddess of death. We had to instigate Ragnarok to destroy her. She killed almost all of Asgard’s warriors in a single day. Heimdall is the only one who escaped and only then because I exiled him. As for the stone, I needed to know it's location so I could attempt to move it, though now it is a mute point.” The Midgardians could hear the softness in the Prince's voice.

“You lie, Jotunn.” Sif spat her words at him.

Loki sighed, seeming almost defeated. “I shall see if I can summon Thor or Val to come retrive you and let them tell you the tale then. M'lady.” He gave a mocking bow then before anyone could stop him Loki turned and left the kitchen.

Bucky found him an hour later sitting out on the large balcony.

“She's a royal bitch Mischief. Your brother comin' for her or what?” Bucky sat next to him. He had his knees folded up to his chest and looked hurt.

“Val is. She wants to meet another lady warrior. I saved her life without intending to and she treats it like I… well I did send her here to get out of my hair but still. If not for me Hela would have but a blade through her chest same as the rest of them.” Loki sighed. Bucky saw just how much everything that had happened had actually affected his mischievous boyfriend.

“You did what you thought best. No one can fault you for that. And you're right, you did save her life so maybe she should be a bit grateful for it. As for those stones, if it has to do with what Thor told us about someone hunting you and looking for super powerful rocks well… half of them are here and you said HYDRA's glowing box o' doom is on The Ark so, we are going to deal with this no matter what.” He draped his arm over Loki's shoulder and leaned against him. “Just relax. No one here is going to let her near you.”

Loki laughed slightly. “Thank you Bucky. How are they keeping her away from me?”

“Nat is sparing with her. She got all excited when she found out we too had kick ass ladies with us.”

“Good. Sif needs her ass handed to her. That is the expression, right? I'm sure Tony used something like that once.” Loki leaned into Bucky. “She called me Jotunn like it was my name. Like the fact that I am her Prince didn't even matter to her. Disrespectful, whiny, little...” He hid his face in his hands.

“She doesn't matter Loki. C'mon, you have somethin' here. We respect ya.” Bucky flipped Loki's hood up over his head. “Sure. We don't see ya as a Prince but we don't think of your adopted brother as a King either.”

“That's why I like you James. You always seem to smile at the harshest of times.” Loki moved his hands but didn't look up. “New York is quiet up here.”

Eventually Loki shook off the funk that Sif had thrown him into.

Bucky left him to get a bite to eat. As he was walking back he felt someone grab his arm. His instincts kicked in before he could think.

Drawing a knife, Bucky spun and slashed at the person. She instantly pulled a dagger of her own and fought back. The woman was strong and fast. Bucky had little time to think as she matched him slash for slash.

Out of nowhere a florish of green came between him and the strange black woman.

“Surprise.” Loki deadpanned as he blocked the woman's strike.

“You son of a Bitch.” The woman dropped her arm and relaxed.

“What the?” Bucky blinked. Loki just grinned. “Is this Val, Mischief?”

“Mischief? You let this Midgardian warrior call you Mischief?”

“Yes and yes. Bucky this is Val, or Valkyrie if she would rather. Val this is James Barnes or Bucky as he prefers.” Loki stepped aside so they could shake hands.  “I don't mind Bucky calling me Mischief. I am the God of Mischief after all.”

“You've been sleeping with him, haven't you? You green eyed pain in the ass.” Val smiled and slammed a hand onto Loki's back, knocking him slightly off balance.

“Not yet. Just a helluva lot of making out.” Bucky smirked as he fell into stride. “Here for the other scary chick?”

“I am. Where is this Sif girl? I wanna see if she could stand up to the strength of a Valkyrie.”

Loki looked at Bucky and smiled. Sif was going to have the fight of her life and Loki couldn't have asked for a better surprise.

“I like this one Loki. So much better than the last guy. Less likely to own an Orgy Ship.”


	15. Advent 15: COOKIES!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve bakes and Loki is still a sugar fiend.

Dec 15

COOKIES!

Loki was quiet well into the next day. Val managed to beat Sif handily and very much enjoyed her long combat with Natasha.

Bucky let Loki brood. He knew he should try and cheer him up but Loki was moody. They all knew that. Thor had warned them and the fact that he didn't even leave his rooms for the first few days was evidence enough.

The fact that he was bouncing chocolate chips off of Tony’s head while he irritated Steve as he was baking was more evidence. Bucky hadn't seen or heard from him all night so finding him in the kitchen with his friends was a pleasant surprise.

“Mischief! Quit wasting the chocolate chips. The Punk's gonna need them for the cookies.” Bucky said as he kissed the back of his neck, making the prince emit a squeak that was far too cute to have come from him.

“He's not. He wanted to see how many he could rebound off my head into the bowl.” Tony said as he scrolled on his tablet, bored.

“And how many I could steal from Steven was before that. However he made the same argument you just did. Both of you, ruining my fun.” Loki teased as he turned putting his arms around Bucky's neck. “No wonder you are besties… Did I get that right Stark?”

Tony gave him a thumbs up.

“What's with the attempts at learning slang Mischief?”

“None of us know how long I shall be stuck here. So I felt that perhaps I should attempt to blend in a bit more.” Loki said as he reached behind him and got smacked on the hand with the wooden spoon that Steve was using.

“I said to leave ‘em alone Loki. Bucky can you move your boyfriend to a different spot. The sugar fiend is gonna make it that we can't have my Ma's secret chocolate chip cookies.”

Loki shook his hand in the air, still smirking.

“C'mon Loki.” Bucky gently took his hand and kissed the red welt. Looking up he saw that Loki’s face had turned bright red as well. “What, Loki?”

They moved to the couch that Tony sat on. He slid the little bowl of chocolate chips down the coffee table to them. Loki, who was sitting in Bucky's lap, scooped it up and began nibbling on the sweets, feeding some to Bucky.

“Is this alright Bucky?” Loki asked very softly. Bucky nodded.

“Yeah. I just needed a couple days to remind myself that it's okay now. Besides you seem to have ended you silent protest.”

“I was bored. Stark and Rogers are more fun to bother when I can retort their comebacks.” Loki smiled pulling a candy cane from his hair and opening the wrapper. “Can you make cookies with these candies Rogers?”

“What, candy canes? Yeah but seeing as you might be addicted to them I doubt we have enough to make the minimum number of cookies we would need to keep everyone happy.” Steve didn’t even look away from his baking.

“Stark, how much do you” Tony cut Loki off.

“No you are not ordering a crate of candy canes. Or chocolate chips. You would still eat them all so it would be pointless.” He too didn't look up. Bucky looked down at Stark’s tablet to see he was ordering about a thousand dollars’ worth of candy canes.

Loki looked at the now empty bowl in his hand. “How much longer?”

Steve placed four cookie sheets in the ovens then, looked at him and Bucky and smiled. “About twenty minutes. Here there is some dough left if you want it.” He handed Loki the large bowl he had been using.

Loki looked a bit surprised. “Thank you.”

“I can only make so many at a time. About four batches. There is always some left over.” Steve smiled leaning on the bar counter that separated the kitchen and living space.

“Yeah, your Ma always made sure we got some cookie dough when she made them.” Bucky smiled stealing some from Loki.

“I still can't make ‘em like she did though. I wish I knew what she did differently.”

“Nah. Food just tastes differently now Steve. They still taste awesome of the dough is any indication.” Bucky slipped his arm around Loki's waist as he spoke, pulling him closer.

The quartet kept their conversation light as they ate the cookie dough and waited for the real cookies to finish. For the first time Loki really felt comfortable around Stark and Rogers. They were no longer Ironman and Captain Tight-pants but people. People with lives as varied and storied as his own, just shorter.

Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice was screaming about how they would eventually betray him and hurt him like everyone always did. Loki pushed that voice away. He needed people he could trust right now and they seemed to fit the bill. That and he wasn't about to push Bucky away.

The little Cap shield timer dinged and Loki jumped up from Bucky’s lap with a shout of “COOKIES!” And beat Steve back into the kitchen area.

Tony laughed. “Ding! Cookies! Hey Buck, you should make him another sweater that says that.”

Loki glared playfully over his shoulder. “Shut up Tony, or I won't leave you any cookies.”

“My boyfriend made them, you can stay outta them and make your boyfriend make you some.” Tony returned the look. They both stared for a moment before starting to laugh. Steve looked at Bucky as he lifted cookies from the cookie sheet and Bucky shrugged.

“Shit!” Loki suddenly yelled, dropping a cookie back onto the rack.

Steve began to laugh. “They just came out of the oven Loki. They're gonna be hot.”

Loki glared at the offending treat.

“How dare they be hot. I just want to eat it.” Tony mocked an inner dialogue and Loki started laughing.

“I do not act that entitled.” Loki stated.

“Yeah. Yeah you do Mischief but I think it's cute sometimes. Now come sit back down. Steve will bring some over when they're cool.” Bucky said leaning back. Loki looked at his hands for a moment then went and cuddled with Bucky again. He could show off his cool powers another time.


	16. Advent 16: Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki helps out in a big way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: I am not religious so please forgive my attempts at writing about religion.

Dec 16

Santa

They flew back with about three hundred cookies in cases the next day.

Bucky somehow managed to convince Natasha to let Loki ride co-pilot with her. By the time they landed at the compound Loki could probably have flown the Quinjet on his own. He was also clearly in a far better mood as they disembarked than he had been going to New York.

Steve disappeared on a phone call almost immediately. Tony and Nat had to do checks on the jet. Bucky noticed Loki had also already disappeared.

When Loki turned out to not be in the library to Bucky's surprise, he checked the small suite of rooms that had been designated for him and Thor. Knocking, Bucky realized he had never even seen the inside of this space.

“Komdu inn.” Bucky recognized Loki's voice but not what he said. On a guess he opened the door.

“What did you say Mischief?”

Loki looked up and paused for a moment. “Oh… I meant come in. I spoke Asgardian. Sorry.” He looked back down at the blue leather shirt in his lap.

“What you doin'?” Bucky moved a chair closer to where Loki sat.

“Oiling my armor.” He said as he began to carefully rub the oil soaked rag over the surface of the shirt, paying attention to where he was applying it. “You should probably do the same with the one sleeved jacket you use for combat.”

Bucky watched as he slowly worked the oil into the multiple seams that covered the front of the shirt. The supple leather soaking it up readily. He wondered how many times Loki had done this in his life. As he watched Loki ran his thumb over the small metal inlay at the neck and sighed quietly.

“I miss my old armor. This is just as effective and I have imbued it with the same spells and protections but,” He looked up at Bucky. “Like Steven was saying about his cookies yesterday, it's just not the same.”

“Maybe that’s a good thing Mischief. I mean humanity kinda has an image of you and if you showed up to save them looking like that image people might freak out. So a new look might help them realize that you are on our side… this time.” Bucky ran his hand through Loki's hair and Loki leaned into it.

“I suppose. I just liked the old set better. It was more intimidating.”

“Hey Loki? You got a minute?” Steve knocked on the door. Bucky shrugged.

“Come in, it's open.”

Steve stepped in and closed the door holding his phone to his chest.

“I have a question and possibly a favor to ask of ya. You can change your appearance pretty drastically right?”

“I spent four years living as my adopted father and Thor was the only one to see through it. So yes I can look very different than what you currently see.” Loki gave a sarcastic smile.

“Okay, great. Would you be willing to dress up as Santa for a kids Christmas party?”

Loki’s smile became a look of mild confusion then almost aggressive. “Steven. How much about the lore of your “Santa Claus” do you know?”

“What? Just the basics I guess. Why?”

“Oh just that the same person who I just spent four year pretending to be, my now deceased adoptive father is one of the influences of the modern character called Santa.”

Steve stared at Loki stunned for a moment. Then he smiled. “You know it's for that special needs school that had all those kids at the carol sing the other day.”

Loki brightened. Bucky was sure he felt something around his boyfriend change. “They were very sweet kids. Why ask me though? Aren't I still a villain on probation?”

Steve smiled. “You are the only one here who could do it on a two hour notice. Well probably the only one who could do it at all but yeah… we would be heading over in about an hour and then you would need to be in… costume, about forty five minutes later.”

“And who all shall be accompanying me?” Loki gathered up the blue leather shirt from his lap and the matching pants beside him.

“Probably Tony, obviously me and Bucky. Since he's been doing such a good job “keeping an eye on you”.” Steve grinned. “Sam and Clint might tag along, they love the kids too.”

“Alright. I will be ready in a few moments. Meet you all in the lobby, yes?”

#

The kids were so shocked to see Santa. Most of the kids cheered and jumped up and down when he walked in with his big bag of presents and said he was there to meet them all. Each kid got to talk to the big man for as long as they needed.

Bucky was really surprised by how convincing a Santa Loki made. His suit, though not storybook, was red and old. He had a white bushy beard and white hair. In fact Bucky was sure he looked more like Santa than Santa.

“Is it just me or does Santa look a bit like Thor, Bucky?” Steve asked as he brought him some chocolate-dipped peanut butter balls.

“Well he did say Odin was an influence on our concept so it makes sense.” Bucky said as he watched a small black haired girl whisper in his ear. “You think he might want something to drink?”

“Probably. Take him some milk and cookies.” Steve said smiling.

Father Neilson, who was far more pleasant than he seemed, got Bucky a plate of cookies and a glass of milk.

“Please thank your friend for his assistance this evening. When Brother Thomas cancelled on us I didn't know what to do. Thankfully I remembered Steven had said that he might stop by at some point and had given me his number. I never did get the name of the gent who those cookies are for though.” He said as he walked with Bucky out of the kitchen.

“You wouldn't believe me if I told you.”

“Sergeant Barnes, I assure you, I would take what you tell me as truth.” The father seemed sincere. Loki would love to hear this story after anyway.

“His name is Loki. As in Loki of Asgard and Norse mythology. The god of Mischief.” Bucky said as matter-of-factly as he walked.

Father Neilson stopped in his tracks. “You must be lying.”

“Well technically he is a Demi-god but still, he really is the same guy.” Bucky smiled.

“So Santa is a Demi-god and one of Mischief. He won't corrupt the children will he?” The father seemed concerned.

“I doubt it. He likes children. He only agreed to do this because he was told it was the kids here.”

“Well that is kind of him. I am grateful that he… wait is he the man with the black hair that got us to indulge in the snowball fight?” Bucky nodded smiling. “How does he look like…” the Father was suddenly very quiet.

“I'm not here to screw with your faith father but the world is a lot more complicated than it once was.”

“Sergeant Barnes, thank you for helping to reveal some of God's will to me. He sent Loki to show me that there is good in all worlds I believe.” He looked moved to Bucky's surprise.

 “You're welcome Father.” Bucky said softly as they came into the room the Loki was playing Santa.

The little girl sitting with him got him to lean in so she could whisper in his ear. Smiling he whispered back. Bucky noticed then that the only thing Loki hadn't changed were his eyes. They were still bright and green and glinting with mischief and madness. The tiny girl hugged him with all her strength. Jumping down off his lap she ran towards he friends smiling. She stopped in front of Bucky.

He knelt down to be at her level and she spoke slowly. “Are those for Santa?” She pointed at the plate of cookies.

“Yeah they are princess. Do you wanna give ‘em to him?” Bucky couldn't help the broad smile that covered his face when she nodded. He handed her the cookies and milk. Carefully she walked them over.

“Are these for me? Arianna, that is very sweet of you. How did you know I was hungry?” Loki had changed his voice dramatically. No longer cool and dark but warm and comforting. The tiny Arianna pointed at Bucky. “Oh, he was bringing them for me. Well I guess I need to thank him too, for being such a kind fellow. Now, would you like a cookie Arianna?”

“Yes please Santa.” She was so cute. Bucky thought back to his little sister and how cute she had been once. He needed to write her again soon. Arianna took a cookie and ran off again this time passing by Bucky.

“Thank you young man for the cookies and milk.” Loki Claus said next to him before biting into a cookie.

“You're welcome Mr. Kringle.” Bucky stole a cookie. “So how is part two going?”

“My two elves are almost ready. Time to give these sweet little angels a glimpse of holiday magic.” A faint green mist formed around Loki's hand, just long enough for Bucky to see it.

#

Every child was laughing and playing with their new toys when a very exhausted Santa slumped into a chair in another room. Bucky sat on the small table across from him and Steve leaned on the wall.

“That was far more draining than I had planned.” He said softly. His disguise was still in place but Bucky could tell that even that was going to fade soon. Before either could speak a tiny black haired girl entered. Bucky recognized Arianna immediately.

She walked up to Loki and looked very sad.

“Is something wrong child?”

“Why can't you make my momma come back? You made toys appear for everyone.”

Steve and Bucky exchanged heartbroken looks.

“My sweet little Arianna, I am not capable of everything.” He lifted the child to his lap. As he comforted her Bucky and Steve left the room. If they had stayed super-soldier facades would have crumbled. They wrapped an arm over each other’s shoulders for comfort.

“Hey! Howlies!” Both men looked to see Tony jogging down the hall. “You guys haven't seen a pretty little girl named Ari…”

“Arianna.” The woman following him said. “I had told my sister that I wouldn't make it to visit her this year. Our mom passed last year and we are all we have left. She needs this school because of her health problems but I live out of state…”

Steve gently cut her off. “Does Arianna have black hair like yours miss?”

“Yes. Oh have you seen her? No one knows where she went. They all say she needed to talk to Santa.”

“Miss, if you wanna come with me.” Bucky offered his arm. She took it and he quietly opened the door.

Arianna was hugging Loki tight again. He was doing his best to comfort her but he looked about ready to cry.

“Excuse me Santa but this lovely lady said she was looking for an Arianna. Have you seen her?” Bucky sounded as charming as possible.

Both Loki and the child looked at him.

“Rini!” The little girl exclaimed as she threw herself from Loki's lap and ran to her sister.

“Hey! I was able to make it. I'm sorry I almost missed Christmas Ari.” She scooped her up into her arms.

“Thank you Santa!” She yelled as her sister carried her from the room.

Loki looked baffled. “How in the Nine did that happen?”

“She works with Stark Industries.” Tony said smiling. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. was cataloging everything like we had agreed and Arianna asked about her sister it brought up her personnel file. She won't work another Christmas and Arianna's medical bills will be covered.”

“Does she know?” Bucky asked. Loki finally shifted back. He leaned on Bucky feeling like he would fall asleep on his feet.

“Nope. A gift from Santa.” Tony winked.


	17. Advent 17: Blizzard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blizzard disrupts sleep for our couple.

Dec 17.

Blizzard

 

Loki knew that Bucky had carried him into the compound. He had fallen asleep in the SUV on the way back to the compound. He had used more of his Sdeir than he had in a few years. Even maintaining a constant glamour for four years had been easier than maintaining a pocket dimension so Stark could get every one of those kids the gift they wanted, plus the glamour and doing some small illusions to help sell it all. The looks on every single little face had been worth it. Arianna had almost broken his heart. He knew what losing a mother felt like but seeing her reunited with her sister…

Now he was alone in his room listening to the wind howl outside.

For years he'd had dreams about being stuck out in a blizzard. Even as a child cold winds and horrible storms had plagued his sleep sometimes. Then he found out about the truth of his birth and suddenly they made sense. They didn't stop but at least Loki could put a reason to them and the wind was making it almost guaranteed to result in a nightmare of wondering lost with blue skin through frozen winds. He snapped bolt upright in his bed breathing hard.

The nightmare had been worse than usual. Alone, lost and knowing that Bucky was looking for him somewhere in the snow. Looking at his hands Loki could see spots where the glamour Odin had cast upon his infant form had been pushed away revealing his Jotunn flesh beneath.

Sleep wasn't going to happen tonight. A look out the window showed him his nightmares blowing around outside. He wasn't going to do any training to exhaust himself again either. So the library it was going to be.

Loki opened his door to find Bucky walking right past him.

“Hey Mischief. What are you doing up?”

Loki stared at his boyfriend. The last of his nightmare shock finally going away.

“Cocoa?” Bucky offered the mug in his hands.

“Thanks.” Loki said slowly. “The storm woke me.”

“Well come on. Let’s go make some more cocoa and we can sit up together.” Bucky grinned.

“How in the world are you this awake Bucky?” Loki finally grumbled as they entered the kitchen.

“I can't sleep because of the wind so I have just had about three coffees and an energy drink to keep me awake. Hey your hands have blue spots. You alright?” Bucky took the mug from Loki and kissed his hands gently. Loki was speechless.

“I shall be. Just a side effect of being so drained and …” Loki trailed off. Bucky gently rubbed his thumb over one of the blue spots.

“You had a nightmare to huh?” Bucky's voice was soft as he held Loki's hands. “Yeah, the storm gave me one too. At least I didn't scream this time.”

Loki gripped his boyfriend's hands. “I am glad to have you to sit up with. If I try to sleep again I will just be plunged back into that desolate Tundra. Alone and hearing your voice calling for me as lost as I.”

“Not lost now though.” He kissed Loki who blushed.

“No, not lost anymore.” Loki sighed and let Bucky pull him in close. “Still not sure how come I deserve to be happy like this.”

“We have to put up with each other and our old murderous ways.” Bucky shrugged as he turned and stirred the cream, Loki's arms around his hips.

“Perhaps we just balance each other out.” Loki rested his chin on Bucky's shoulder. Bucky caressed his cheek with his left hand.

“Maybe we do.” He added sugar to the cream and without realizing it began to explain what he was doing. “So that should make it sweet enough. The straight cocoa powder is a bit bitter and quite strong so I only need a couple spoonfuls. Now the vanilla takes the hard edge off and brings out the chocolate's flavour…” Loki made a soft sound in his ear and Bucky smiled. “I guess you can make cocoa yourself now.”

“You make it better than I would ever be able to James.”

“We'll see sometime but you wanna grab me a mug and the thermos. We can go sit in the library since I would bet my left arm that's where you were going to go anyway.” He smiled and continued stirring the pot.

Moments later they were sitting cuddled together on the couch in the library in front of Loki's conjured fireplace. It was smaller than normal but he was still tired. Bucky noticed the blue patches hadn't gone away but said nothing. He might not understand why his boyfriend was sometimes literally blue but he got that Loki didn't like it.

“I hate these storms.” Bucky spoke without seeming to be talking to Loki. “The wind reminds me of the containment faculty I was kept at in Siberia. Damned place invades my dreams on nights like this. I can still smell the cryotubes and hear the machinery…” Loki placed his fingers over Bucky’s lips, hushing him.

“Please stop. I have read about what happened. Could we please not discuss it tonight?”

Bucky moved Loki's fingers. “Sorry Mischief.” He kissed Loki's hand again. “Are you feeling alright?”

“I feel fine. Why do you ask?” Loki looked down at his hand. He pulled his hands away as he noticed the spots of blue skin.

“I know that's not normal Loki.”

“I had wondered of this mightn't happen. The glamour my father cast over me before taking me from Jotunheim is failing I think.”

Bucky noticed a strip of blue running down his neck and onto his chest. “I know you might hate me for saying this but I like the colour.”

Loki laughed softly. “Actually, it makes me feel a tiny bit better. I was raised to think Jotunns like myself were monsters. You not being bothered by it makes me feel accepted. Just the tiniest bit.” He leaned into Bucky and Bucky wrapped his arms around him.

“I have a metal arm Loki, and you're an alien on Earth either way. It doesn't really matter to me what colour you are as long as you're happy Mischief.”

“You make me happy Bucky.” He closed his eyes with his head resting on Bucky's shoulder, as they held hands in Bucky's lap.

Sam found them like that, both completely asleep. He was only caught because he started to snicker as he wrote a description for his Instagram post.

It took an hour to get Loki calmed down to a point of not skinning Sam and anyone who wasn't Bucky. Sam edited the shot so Loki's hands weren't visible to get him to agree to let him post the picture. He also showed Loki how to set up some social media accounts.

At least he could torment Sam in retaliation for any future “sleeping alien” photos he took.


	18. Advent 18: Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stargazing sweetness.

Dec.18

Stars.

 

It stopped snowing around the time everyone had made their way into the kitchen for lunch. Someone had let it slip that Bucky was making pancakes and if anyone could make a killer pancake it was Bucky.

No one really mentioned the patches of blue on Loki's hands and neck but they didn't go unnoticed either. Tony had asked if there was anything anyone could do to help fix it but Loki had simply said that there wasn't.

Bucky was surprised by that reaction but thought it might be a good thing. Loki might be learning to accept his differences.

That night he expected to find his boyfriend in the library. When he entered with their cocoa he was surprised to find it empty. After some searching he found the door to the roof open.

Loki sat alone, staring at the night sky. He didn't jump when Bucky kissed his forehead. “Did you bring cocoa?”

“Of course, and some candy canes.” He kissed Loki's lips. “So what are ya lookin’ at Mischief.”

“Well come here and let me show you my dear.” Loki smiled softly.

Bucky sat next to him.

“No, no. Come sit here in front of me. I can't be sure I’m pointing out the right stars if you’re next to me.” He pulled Bucky closer to the right spot. “I like this. You’re so nice and warm.”

“This is comfy. So what are we looking at.”

“Yggdrasil. The world tree, or rather the interconnections between the realms that were protected by Asgard. By my family.” Loki shifted so his head was next to Bucky's. He pointed at a star. “Traveling the way we do, does some strange things. That is the light from Asgard. It is no longer there but it’s still visible.” He moved his hand. “That is Jotenheim. That is where I was born. I tried to destroy that planet. I was distraught and thought perhaps Odin would have loved me. It took almost ten years before he would actually call me his son again.”

“So… Basically I’m looking at your home then, or at least where it was. You alright?”

Loki sighed. “I have destroyed one planet and tried to destroy another. Yet I am in a realm and can see the light from both. It’s a bit surreal.”

Bucky intertwined his fingers with Loki’s before pointing at the sky himself. “That’s Orion’s Belt, and that’s the rest of Orion.” He traced the constellation. “That one’s the Big Dipper and it points to Polaris, the North Star. You can actually use it to navigate in the northern hemisphere. It’s also a part of the Little Dipper.”

“You have names for the groups of stars? Interesting. Can you teach me more of them?” Loki cuddled into his boyfriend.

“You bet. Would you believe that some people think that the stars and their positions influence their lives?”

Loki laughed. “Tell me Bucky, how would that work?”

“Well, when’s your birthday?”

“I don’t know. We don’t exactly celebrate one day for every year we live. After a thousand years you don’t exactly pay attention to the date anymore.”

“Alright, I think that you could always pick a day but it wouldn’t be accurate. You should tell people it’s the 1st of April.” Bucky smiled.

“Why?” Loki sounded skeptical and amused.

“It’s April Fool’s day. You prank people during the morning.” Bucky leaned back and closed his eyes. “Then again, the 25th of this month would also work. I mean you have died and come back and you’re considered a Savior…”

“That might be true but I think too many people would take offence, and I would have to share it with someone else, just not the right date for me. The Day of Pranking seems a better fit to my personality.” Loki held him tightly.

“I agree. That makes you an Aries, which I don’t know where it is in the sky.”

“That’s fine Bucky. Let’s stay and watch the sky for a bit.”

“Sure Mischief. I would like that.” Bucky said softly, his eyes still closed. “I like this Loki. You think we might be able to keep doing this?”

Loki carded his hand through Bucky’s chocolate brown hair. “I hope so. I hope we get to do this for many, many years.”


	19. Advent 19: Snowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, Making out, Loki shirtless in the snow

Dec 19

Snowman

“Hey, McBucky!” Tony hollered across the training room. Sam stopped mid kick.

“McBucky? Oh my God! Really? I love it. Ooof!” Bucky flipped him on to his back.

“Tony, Manchurian Candidate is bad enough but shortening it to McBucky is just terrible.” Bucky shook his head as he helped Sam back to his feet. “Where did it even come from?”

“Clint said you were ‘Grade A Frozen Beef’. I figure people would buy a McBucky at a restaurant.”

“I think I hate you Stark. What did you interrupt me givin’ Punk 2.0 a beating for?”

“Have you seen the Horned One this afternoon?”

“No. I haven’t seen Loki since this morning. He said he was going to have some fun. I didn’t ask.” Bucky gathered up his gear.

“No one has. You’re supposed to be keeping an eye on him. Supervising him. You need to find him now Barnes. If he isn’t on the property, I swear…”

“He is outside Mr. Stark. You could have just asked me instead of harassin’ Mr. Barnes.” F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice came over the P.A. system. Bucky gave him a hard look.

“Really Stark? You didn’t check with the omniscient computer. God, you’re like a Christmas tree. Very, very bright but low wattage.”

“A Christmas tree? Well, still will you go see what your boyfriend is up too. He might be batting for us but I still don't trust him.” Tony stated as he walked away.

Shaking his head Bucky threw on some winter gear and headed into the snowy field surrounding them. He expected Loki would be practicing with that amazing ice sword, all red eyes and blue skin.

The platoon of snowmen was the last thing he had thought the former military ruler would be making. With a dagger between his teeth, Loki was rolling the base for yet another.

“Should us Earthlings be afraid Mischief?” Bucky said over his shoulder.

“Yes. I have built my own army of winter soldiers. Now, if I only had a fearless Sergeant to help me whip them into shape.” Loki turned and beamed at Bucky before kissing him.

“You brat.” Bucky scolded playfully. “Are you plotting an invasion?”

“No. Defense of a strategic position.” Loki smiled before turning to the snow soldier he was working on, carving details into it with his blade.

“Why, is this your new base of operations?”

“Maybe?” He smirked.

Tony finally dragged most of the team out to find them a few hours later. Standing in the snow they stared at the hundred or so snowmen.

“Tony. This is a joke right? There is no way Loki would attack us with snowmen.” Clint looked at the surprisingly well ordered troop.

“This seems too… I don't know, just plain weird, like he got bored. I mean look at the detail on the chariots.” Steve was kneeling in front them admiring the artistry when he heard a soft moan.

“Mischief, shush. They're gonna hear us.” Bucky whispered.

“Do it again Bucky. It feels so good. Please.” Loki seemed to almost be whimpering and he moaned again.

“Bucky? Loki?” Steve faked confusion as he stood. He leaned over the chariot and was both unsurprised and mortified by what he saw.

Loki and Bucky had clearly been making out. The fact that they had been doing that wasn't the shocking part. Loki has half naked laying on his back in the snow with strange blue trails down his skin. As Steve watched Bucky dragged his left hand down Loki's chest causing more of the blue streaks to appear. He moaned as Bucky shifted against him slightly. The green eyed god tipped his head back and then kneed Bucky.

“I think we may be in trouble James.”

Bucky looked up.

“Hey Punk. Either stop staring and speak or go away.”

“Why… why is Loki not wearing a shirt?”

To the embarrassment of the other two men the entire team was crowded around Steve in no time. All talking and staring.

“Gods Bucky. This is a right predicament we have gotten ourselves into.” They were still in the snow, Bucky now kneeling over him. “Yes Steven, what can I do to make you stop staring like I have three heads?”

“Were the heck is your shirt? It's fucking cold out and you’re half naked Loki. What the hell?”

Both men laughed and stood, Loki shaking snow out of his hair. “I'm a frost giant. I literally come from a world of snow and ice. It's really not cold out to me at all.” Now everyone was gapping at him.

Tony muttered, “Frost giant? What?”

Bucky could feel Loki getting anxious. He presses his hand firmly on Loki's chest as he whispered, “It might just be easier to show them then explaining it Mischief. They may freak but they won't hurt you, I swear.” They stood up.

Loki swallowed and closed his eyes. Concentrating on his cryokinesis, he heard everyone gasp as the change became clear.

“What the actual fuck?” Tony exclaimed.

Loki turned and pressed is face into his boyfriend's shoulder. Bucky held him tight as he shuddered.

“Is this why you have blue patches Loki?” Steve spoke softly. Loki only nodded in response.

“Asgard kinda treated Jotunns like you were Steve. You remember what that was like.”

Loki felt a warm hand on his shoulder. “Oh my God. Loki.”

“You mean like growing up here, knowing you’re gay or something. Shit.” Clint muttered.

“More like being raised with such a twisted thought process that I once tried to commit genocide against my own people and murdered their king thinking it would win the favour of the man I was told was my father, when in reality it may have been the man I killed.” Loki sighed turned and opened his eyes.

“So other than being the God of Mischief does this mean you can do other cool things?” Tony grinned.

“Well.” Loki half smiled and quickly created ice dagger. “I can do that and like I said, cold doesn't matter but heat can get to be too much for me quickly.”

Everyone had questions and they all began to ask them. Loki grumbled a bit but answered them as he continued to build snowmen. In fact they all started to build them as they talked.

“So do we need to worry about you using these snowy fella to attack us?” Tony finally asked as he watched Steve literally painting one of the chariots. Loki had allowed the glamour to reestablish itself.

“Do you have any idea how much energy animating even one of these things would take? If and only if I had the stone of power, which is in the possession of the Nova Corps. according to my sources, would I be able to do it. Without it, I could maybe animate a dozen or so for any sort of maintainable attack. And with you lot I have to play both the long and short game because you might just do something right.”

“Hey!” Tony whipped a snowball at Loki. “We beat you twice already.”

“Once, I let you win the first time.” Loki laughed as he brushed the snow off and threw one that hit Clint. Then pointed at Sam when he turned around. “He did it.”

The snowball fight that followed probably broke a couple of international laws and those stupid accords that had been the start of so many problems a few years prior. It went for a couple hours with Loki, Natasha and Bucky all switching sides several times. Steve started against Tony but was soon fighting against Loki side by side with his boyfriend. Clint finally scored a perfect hit on Loki, hitting him in the left eye.

“That's for fucking with my brain, you skinny bastard!”

Bucky and Nat were quickly between them before things could get violent. Nat dragged Clint away scolding him, while Loki pulled Bucky back towards the chariots, holding his hand over his eye.

“That sounded like it hurt Mischief. You okay?” Bucky gently removed Loki's hand from his eye. It had turned red again and the skin blue. “Shit.”

“It's changed back didn't?” Loki looked unimpressed.

“Yeah, sorry Mischief.” Bucky kissed his cheek near the snowball stain and then his lips. “I still think your fuckin' gorgeous.”

“Thank you my sweet, but I don't know.” Loki sulked. Bucky pulled out his phone and took a picture.

“See not so bad.”

“I will still cast a glamour over it.” Loki made a face. “Though, by keeping it secret to everyone but those I trust it would be an easy way for them to ensure my identity.”

“Well, I don't think that's a concern right now.” Bucky smirked and pushed his boyfriend against a rather convenient tree. “I know it's you, Mischief.” He slid his hand through Loki's hair and then began to kiss him.


	20. Advent 20: Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Bucky have some time alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Implied Smut! and language

Dec.20

Christmas Tree

Loki was in his suite when Bucky brought him some lunch. His left eye was still the red of his true heritage from the day before and Loki was clearly very frustrated. In fact his sitting area looked like a hand grenade had gone off and he was pacing like a caged cat.

“Why can't I figure out that godsdammed spell?” He snarled under his breath.

“Mischief? Doll? You gonna kill something or am I safe to bring you in some food?”

Loki looked at him. “Do you have something sweet with the food?”

“Does Steve's chocolate chip cookies and a handful of candy canes count?” Bucky smiled as he moved the tray from behind his back. It was stacked high with sandwiches and cookies, with a pile of candy canes and a jug of juice in the centre.

Loki smiled and then noticed the state of his living room. “Give me a minute? I kind of lost control of my powers for a moment.”

Bucky shifted the tray to his left hand and started to eat a sandwich. Loki quietly made all of the furniture move back into place as Bucky watched. His boyfriend liked to show off normally, making the furniture move in dramatic ways, but clearly Loki was embarrassed about having let himself get to such a point that he had unintentionally thrown everything near him away from him in a single moment. Everything moved back in the most efficient way possible.

“There. Please sit. I would love a bite to eat.” Loki sat on the dark grey couch Tony had provided him with. Bucky set down the tray and plopped down right next to his boyfriend. “I am tired of failing at this.” Loki muttered as he bit into a sandwich.

“Clearly. Does that happen often when you're frustrated?”

“Not so much frustrated as emotional.” Loki looked nervously at Bucky’s reaction. “The last time it happened I had just found out Frigga had died. Destroyed everything in my cell… Right… we never told any of you that I had been locked away in a dungeon cell in Asgard after the events in New York until the convergence. I would rather not talk about those events however.”

Bucky nodded as Loki shifted a bit closer. “Does it ever happen with more positive things?”

“Not that I have noticed however I tend to be a bit of a melancholic, never truly happy.”

“I really don't believe that. I think the past decade or so has seen enough shit happen that you don't really feel happy but you have been before. I also think you tell yourself not to feel happy because,”

“The universe may snatch that happiness away.” Loki finished. He slipped his hand into Bucky's. “I have pushed so many people away because I felt betrayed and alone. It is a miracle that Thor even wants to try and be anything a kin to my brother.”

“Been there Mischief. It took me a while to come to terms with the fact that Tony wasn't gonna kill me. Before I was put into cryo the last time Stark used his suit to blast my arm off. It was already the prosthetic so don't worry it wasn't as bad as it sounds. However when I woke up two years later Stevie's tellin’ me that Stark and T'Challa are buildin me a new arm and Wanda's gonna fix my brain. I think they talked things out but I have no clue. I chose not to question it. After a hundred years I think the most important thing I have learned is just how transient everything is. Everything changes. Maybe it's why I would fall for someone so volatile.”

Loki smirked. “Not many would think that a trait worthy of celebration.”

“The same can be said of my knitting skills.”

Loki laughed. “Somehow I don't think those two things are truly comparable. Yet I understand what you are meaning. Everything is unstable and inconsequential. We have both lost everything including ourselves only to find that another person was there waiting for us to become them.”

Bucky kissed him sweetly and ran his thumb under Loki's left eye, feeling the soft blue skin. “So beautiful.”

“I don't see it that way.” Loki pulled away. “I see a monster in the guise of a hero.”

“You don't think I see myself the same way?” Bucky held his hands in front if himself, one black with gold detailing between each plate and one normal flesh. Loki took them in his own pale and blue splotched hands. “We really are a couple of misfits aren't we?”

Loki didn't say anything, just leaned back into his boyfriend's chest.

“You'll get the spell figured out eventually Mischief. I know you will; you're too damn smart to let it defeat you.”

“Thank you Bucky. I needed to hear that today and don't you dare tell anyone about this.”

“Never Loki. It will never pass my lips.” Bucky kissed him again to make sure they were sealed. Then he felt his hip vibrate.

“ _Who's strong and brave here to save the American Way? Who's vows to fight like a man for what's right, night and day_?” His phone sang out.

“No wonder people think you're in love with Captain Rogers.” Loki burst into laughter right in Bucky's face. Bucky shoved his back playfully and Loki gave him a heated look.

He was gonna kill Stevie for this. Picking up his phone he winked at Loki.

“You're interrupting my lunch Punk. Whaddya want?”

#

Hours later Bucky caught back up to his boyfriend. Loki was lying on what looked to be some kind of animal skin in front of a Christmas tree and the fireplace in the library. He appeared to have gotten the spell to work as well.

“Well don'tcha just look comfy.”

“I figured I should indulge myself a little. How was your training with the Captain?” Loki smirked up at him knowingly.

Of course Loki had gone and watched them train. Bucky was intense when he was in combat and it was thrilling to watch. It made his mind wonder if he was that intense during other, more pleasurable, activities.

“Yeah. Though sparing with blades in the snow with you was more fun.”

Loki sat up on his knees in front of Bucky. “Is that so? Care to elaborate, Sergeant Barnes?”

“Stevie might be graceful but you, Mischief, are elegant and fairly unpredictable.” Bucky said feeling the heat in his own word as he watched Loki lick and then bite his lower lip. “So different from anything or anyone ‘round here.” He got down and gently guided Loki onto his back, kissing him.

The twinkling lights on the tree made Loki's already strange green eyes seem to sparkle. Almost like twin stars. Aside from the way he spoke those beautiful eyes were the only thing that gave away that he wasn't human.

“My pretty prince.” Bucky purred as he nuzzled Loki's neck making him moan softly. “Never done this under a Christmas tree before.”

“Honestly, neither have I James.” Loki pulled him back into another fierce kiss.

#

Bucky woke up to the loud ping from his phone. Someone had just posted another pic to the team’s social media. Seeing as everyone had a thing for posting sneaky pictures of Loki he had changed the alert.

This time it was Natasha who was the culprit not Sam. She had managed to get a shot from the door of them sleeping on the fur thing with a blanket over their hips. Otherwise they were both naked, Loki asleep on his chest.

It was a great photo. Like something that could be used to sell cologne or condoms. Loki shifted and spoke softly. “What are you looking at Love?”

“We never locked the door. Nat took a picture of us.”

Loki glanced up to see the cracked open door and then moved to see the picture on Bucky's phone. “Bitch. At least she made us look good.” He yawned and cuddled against Bucky again. “And before you get concerned that something is wrong with me, the spider will be punished. I just want to cuddle at the moment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha is gonna get it, don't worry.


	21. Advent 21: Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone spends the day with family, blood and chosen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, Spoilers for Ragnarok.  
> Also told ya Nat gets it.

Dec. 21

Family

When they finally made it into the kitchen Natasha was fuming. Her recently bleached hair was now a brilliant shade of green. The exact same shade of green as Loki's old dress armor in fact. With little red snowflakes and stars scattered throughout, somehow.

“What did you do to my hair Loki?” She snarled, rising from her seat.

“Nothing but make it appear differently. It shall return to its abnormal blonde by sunrise tomorrow.” Loki sounded rather blasé about the whole thing. “The Falcon shall receive his Just Desserts as well. How many birds are in the song about the gifts at your true love gives you?”

Clint spat out his coffee. “Shit Loki. That's cruel.”

“Well his captions were more digging than the “FINALLY!” that Ms. Romanoff used and although I do not appreciate having a photo of myself and Bucky taken while we are not fully clothed; she did make us look rather appealing.” Loki smiled.

“Yeah, Sam tries to make him look nuts even in his sleep.” Bucky smiled as he passed Loki a mug of cocoa. “Nice dye job Natalia.”

“Закройте его Джеймсом.” *Shut it James*

“Don't harass my boyfriend.” Bucky smirked and Loki blushed.

“So I heard Steve and Tony talking about going back to New York today. What are you all up to?” Sam asked as he entered. “Wow, that pic sure pissed ya off, eh Lokes?”

“Yes and yours is coming Falcon. Don't call me Lokes please. It sounds stupid.” Loki smiled over his mug. “To answer your first question however, Bucky and I are joining The Captain and the Tinman in New York. From there I shall be heading back to The Ark to celebrate the Solstice with my brother.”

“And Stevie and I will be visiting my little sister Becca at the home she lives in.”

“While Tony gets Lieutenant Rhodes from some base about an hour north of the city.” Steve finished as he and Tony entered the room.

“Yup. We are all “bro-ing” it up today. Everyone with family and the only ones who are blood related is Bucky and Becca.”

#

A couple of hours later the quartet was standing on the landing pad at the Avengers tower. Loki and Steve sat to one side as Bucky and Tony talked. Tony and Steven had only begun to work things out about four months before Thor and Loki had returned. It had all happened so close together that Bucky and Tony had never had the chance to move past the things between them.

“So Bucky, under mind control that was _worse_ than what I did to Barton, killed Stark’s parents?” Loki asked looking shocked.

“Ahuh. And afterwards they strapped him into a chair and used electroshock “therapy” to try and re-suppress his memories of them. We knew Howard, Tony's dad, during the war.”

“The big world one, right?”

“The second one, yeah. He made my shield and helped Peggy found SHIELD.” Steve smiled thinking about Peggy.

“Bucky mentioned something about his sister having the same thing Miss Peggy had. Is that right?”

“Yeah. Their memories stopped working. Peggy would have good moments and bad ones. Sometimes she remembered me and other times it was like we had never met. The best times though, she was totally there. She knew who I was and everything that had happened. We would talk and talk until her mind slipped away again.”

Loki looked at his hands. Had he forced the man he had once considered his father, who on his “deathbed” had called him is son and had once more shown him love, to go through that same torment for years until he broke free of his spell? As he looked up he noticed Bucky digging through his pack.

“Here Tony. I doubt I will get a chance to get to the cemetery today. These are for your folks.” Bucky said softly handing him a box of cigars and a bottle of perfume. “I know its piss poor recompense but I have been leaving these at their grave site every year I possibly could since I got my mind back.”

“That was you? How did you know my mom's favourite perfume?”

“Your dad always liked it. I truly am sorry, whether I was in control or not, I did steal them from you when you actually needed them.” Bucky placed his hand on Tony's shoulder then walked over to Steve and Loki.

“You ready to go now Jerk?”

“I promised Loki I would wait with him till Thunder-thighs got here.” Bucky smirked. Loki shared his expression, happy to see himself rubbing off on his partner.

“Buck, Thor is King of Asgard now.”

“And he is still my brother. If Bucky wants to call him Thunder-thighs, let him. No worse than what I have called him.” Tony and Bucky gave Loki a highly suspicious look. “Well for starters, Feathers. Then more recently; Lord of Thunder, Sparkles…”

“Sparkles.” Tony perked up. “Who the hell called Point Break Sparkles?”

“The Grandmaster of Sakaar.”

“Oh, he is getting a name change in the system. And a glitter bomb.”

“Tony you are not Glitter Bombing Thor.” Steve sounded exasperated. Bucky laughed because he could already tell it was going to happen because Loki had the same look on his face as Tony.

“After Christmas, alright Mischief.”

Loki lifted his arms around Bucky's neck. “I suppose I could be persuaded to wait at least that long.” He smiled as he kissed Bucky, letting the old soldier push deeper into the kiss at his leisure.

“New Year’s Eve! At midnight! Better that watching the ball drop in New York and we can post it on YouTube!” Stark was plotting before Steve could say a word.

Steve was also the only one who noticed the brightly coloured ship landing on the helipad. Thor stepped out and stopped in his tracks at the sight of his brother kissing Bucky.

“I had hoped you would make some friends Loki, but I suppose I shouldn't be shocked by this after everything that happened on Sakaar.”

Loki laughed against Bucky's lips.

“Easier to keep a very close eye on him like this.” Bucky smirked and pulled Loki against him.

Thor smiled.

“So I guess we all trade partners and get going then?” Steve said as Tony finally noticed that Thor had arrived.

“I guess. Welcome back Sparkles.” Tony grinned as Thor glared at his brother.

Loki smirked as he walked over to stand next to his blond big brother.

“You had to tell them, didn't you Loki? You couldn't let that one stay on Sakaar where it belongs?”

“Of course, Sparkles. They need a new name for you.”

“God of Thunder or the King of Asgard would have been good choices, brother.” Thor shook his head. “But then again, I did just fly your Sakaarian sugar daddy's stolen orgy ship to pick you up, Cow.”

Loki's grin dropped.

“You got somethin’ you wanna tell me Mischief?” Bucky smirked and walked over to him. “I really don't care if that's what you're worried about.”

“Thank you. It was more for political gain than sexual pleasure but still embarrassing.” He whispered in Bucky's ear. "The Cow thing is old, don't worry about it."

“Well we must be off. Come on Loki. Enjoy your day everyone.” Thor placed his and on Loki's back.

Once in the elevator Tony started. “Did you know about him having a sugar daddy?”

“No, but talking about Sakaar makes him really uncomfortable, so I haven't pestered him about it. He leaves Siberia alone for me.”

“And the orgy ship. Did you know about that? Did Loki partake in any of them? Did he enjoy them?”

“Tony! Who do ya think ya are? My Father? Yes I knew about the fact that Loki had an ex who had an “orgy ship” thanks to Val. Loki and I haven't really talked about our past sexual experiences yet. You know we've only been dating less than two weeks right?” Bucky looked annoyed. Steve was ready to keep them separated if he needed to.

“Wait. Less than two weeks? We all figured it was around the time you started calling him Mischief.”

“We? No one even thought to ask about it. You all just assumed…”

Steve finished for Bucky. “That you both needed time and space to decide what you were doing.”

“Does that mean?”

“The shopping trip was kinda supposed to be a double date.” Stark smiled and Stevie blushed. Loki was either gonna kill them both or laugh when he heard this.

#

“You and Sergeant Barnes then Loki?” Thor turned to face his brother who was leaned back in the co-pilot’s seat.

“Yes. I have taken up with a mortal. Does that please you?” Loki snipped.

“Loki.” Thor’s tone was exasperated. “If you must know I actually think that the Sergeant is a very good match for you. James has a kind soul and lacks the same fear that drives others away from you. And before you think I had intended this to happen, no. I had, as I said, simply hoped you would eventually befriend the other members of the team. That you found one of them to your liking is a wonderful surprise.”

“That’s it. You’re happy that I have allowed myself to become smitten by one of them. No warnings about how fickle the mortal heart is or how quickly compared to our lengthy lifespans he will die.”

“No Loki. You know these things for yourself. If I remember correctly you did try to warn me about such things with Jane. I am also surprised that you would bring up James’s lifespan seeing as they believe he may be, as Stark put it, functionally immortal.”

Loki sat up. “Bucky never mentioned this. What do you mean?”

“Simply that they don’t know whether or not he will die from the passage of time. He and Steven may out live us all, if the Norns are kind to them.”

“I know my luck. It has never been that good.”

“Then ask for it to be changed during the prayers. Thank you for coming and celebrating this with me Loki.” Thor patted his brother’s leg.

“Will you be joining our Earthling friends for their celebrations?”

#

Tony sat in his sports car when Rhodey got off the private jet.

“You care to explain what a war hero is doing sleeping with a terrorist?”

“Choices were made and for once I doubt either one of them is likely to try and go on a murder spree.” Tony shrugged his shoulders as his oldest friend climbed into the car beside him. “Care to explain what my CEO is doing buying new shoes and a dress on my credit cards just hours before I leave to get my best friend?”

“I have no clue what you are going on about. She probably needs new clothes.”

“In your favourite colour?” Tony didn’t even look away from the road. He might have more confidence behind the wheel than some stunt drivers but the conversation with Barnes had shaken it a tiny bit.

“Maybe she likes that colour too. You can’t be sure, you bought her strawberries when she is deathly allergic to them.” Rhodey smiled confidently. “So anything new Tones?”

“You mean other than the crazy alien dating the sociopathic killer? Not much, just that said killer is the one who had been leaving the gifts for my folks on their headstone.”

“Who told you that?” Rhodey sat up, noticing the difference in Tony’s driving.

“Barnes did. Just this morning, while we waited for Thor to come take Loki back to space to celebrate the Solstice or something. He didn’t think he would make it to the cemetery to do it himself so he left them with me instead.” Tony ran his thumb under his eyes.

“Is this a…”

“It’s good Rhodey. He… can we not talk about this right now. I…”

“It’s all good Tony. Whenever you’re ready.”

#

“We would like to visit with Rebecca LePage.” Bucky said to the nurse who was sitting at the desk.

“May I ask who is visiting?” She didn’t even look up. Bucky could feel Steve tense behind him. It bothered him to see apathetic seeming nurses as his mother had been as empathetic as an angel.

“Her aaah… grandsons.”

“Room 74.  She seems to be having a good day.” The nurse pushed a button that unlocked the Alzheimer’s ward.

“Thank you miss.” Steve said as he passed.

Another nurse was leaving Becca’s room as they reached the door. “Are you here to see Becca?” They nodded. “Good, she could use a visit today. She keeps talking about her brother and the topic always makes her a bit sad even when she can’t remember why.” The nurse placed her hand on Bucky’s right shoulder. “She will be glad to see a happy face.”

Becca Barnes laid in her bed, staring out the window. Her expression somber.

“Hey Becca?” Bucky said sitting down next to her. “I know it’s been a while but I did say I would come back.”

She didn’t look at him. Steve sat in the other chair and stayed quiet for the moment. Bucky placed his hand on his sister’s. He felt something tingle and swore he saw a flicker of green cross her blue eyes as she looked at him. From the look on Stevie’s face he saw it too.

“Bucky?” She said softly. “Bucky, you’re back?”

“Yeah Becca. I’m back and I brought a friend along.”

“Hey Becca, did you miss me?”

“Rogers, you skinny punk. Of course I missed you, I missed you both.” She sat up and pulled Bucky into a hug. “I saw on the TV that you got a new arm Buck-buck. Can I see it?”

Bucky looked at Steve in surprise and then decided that, if he really had seen a flicker of that particular green, he should just take the gift he was being handed.

#

It was nearly seven by the time Tony and Rhodey met up with Bucky and Steve for dinner. They had reservations for about 7:30 so they still had time. Rhodey pulled Bucky aside while Steve and Tony sat together trying to not look like a couple.

“Sergeant Barnes, I have some concerns about your current relationship.”

“With Loki?”

“Yes, with the terrorist Loki Laufeyson.” Rhodey put his hands on his hips. “You have to understand how bad this could look for the team.”

“What that the man who was a mind controlled killing machine is dating and may just actually be in love with the Norse god of Mischief who also happened to be under some form of control or at least trapped by what I can only comprehend as the psychic version of a wiretap when he tried to take over the world.” Bucky let his irritation show. Becca, who had grown up in a time when Bucky's attitude toward men was seen as disgusting and a disease, had shown compassion and even some happiness about her brother's relationship. Yet “the team” seemed beyond uncomfortable about it suddenly.

“Look. Some people are against this whole team even exsisting and you expect them to just be okay with you sleeping with a former enemy?”

“I am a former enemy!” Bucky shouted. “What the hell Rhodes? I'm a former enemy! The only thing I expect is for people to stay the hell outta my private life.”

“You live in the public eye, there is no such thing as a private life.”

“Rhodey!” Tony snapped as he and Steve stepped outside. They stepped between the two soldiers.

“What's going on?” Steve was using his Cap voice and Bucky swore he could hear Tony sigh softly.

 Bucky didn't answer his but instead asked “Did you just decide that you were the team's social police or did Fury put you up to this?”

“Rhodey. We talked about the fact that I’m fine with them being together. You said you would leave it alone.” Tony was clearly disappointed.

“Tony. They are the cause of most of your nightmares and you're just gonna…”

“They have to live in the compound. They didn't get much of a choice about it. So if cuddling in the library together and trying to make the world run out of cocoa powder is gonna keep them from hurting anyone, I might just be on board with that. You also haven't even been around them for more than the one debriefing where Loki didn't say anything and Bucky got told to watch him.

Bucky was shocked to hear Tony defend them like this. He had expected it from Steve, who was staying very quiet because he didn't need to speak, but not Tony.

“I know you are just trying to protect me and you’re doing it because I'm like a brother to you but I really don't think you’re makin’ the right call here lieutenant.” Tony shook his head.

“I can understand how trusting someone who is a near perfect textbook definition of Chaotic Neutral, as Banner once called me, could be difficult Lieutenant Rhodes. However you could at the very least allow Sergeant Barnes the agency to make his own choices. Besides who says that you and Miss Potts are any better of a combination for the team’s public image.” Loki was leaning against a plain black sedan parked near them, arms crossed over his chest. Thor was climbing out of the driver’s side. “Both of Stark’s guardians in a relationship seems like a questionable choice when the history is considered.”

“What are you talking about Loki?” Thor asked as he approached the group. “What is the issue here friends?”

“Lieutenant Rhodes seems to think he has some sort of right to try and control Bucky because he out ranks him, or for some other reason that I am unaware of.” Loki sounded far less angry than he was. Bucky could see that if Rhodey tried anything Loki might kill him.

Tony was the one to cut the tension. “Are you trying to protect me from my friends dating Rhodey? I know, I know they are nightmare fuel for me but we live together. Weirdly, seeing them as a couple makes them less threatening. Like instead of a killing machine and a crazy alien, I see a couple of guys who just wanna build a snowman army for shits and giggles.”

Everyone looked at Tony. Bucky smiled. Things really had been tense between them for awhile. He wondered if Steve hadn’t maybe had some hand in helping get Tony to chill.

“Besides, if everyone else would leave them alone and not post things to the instagram account at every opportunity. A public image for them wouldn’t be an issue.” Steve finally spoke.

“Stark, for six?” The hostess poked her head out the door.

“Coming!” Stark smiled at the pretty girl.

“Just give us a moment and we’ll be right there okay guys?” Bucky said as Loki stepped next him. Rhodey looked at them.

“Look Rhodey, you may not like this but it is what it is. We are a family of misfits. I mean look at who all lives in the compound. You’re the closest thing Stark has to a family, he’s dating Stevie who has been so close to me my whole life he called my mother Ma, I’m dating Loki and he was adopted, forcibly, by Thor’s family. Pepper is like everyone’s mom; Clint tells so many bad puns he makes most dads look good in comparision. It goes on and on.” Bucky offered his right hand to the other man. “Can we just let this go? I really don’t think we are hurting Stark, Steve would tell me if it was. Please.”

Rhodey looked him and Loki over then shook Bucky’s hand. “Well, if Tony is alright with this then I guess I can be. Though the U.N. might not like it.”

“Well sucks to be them. They were the ones who demanded I remain here save for special occasions.” Loki rolled his eyes as he spoke. Rhodey shook Loki’s hand as well.

“Welcome to this fucked up family then Loki.”


	22. Advent 22: Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the only thing you can do is hold on with a wish and a prayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Again please forgive me for writing about religion being a non-religious person.

Dec. 22

Wishes

Things had calmed down after the Jameses, as Tony and Loki had started calling them, had their little chat. Thor had decided to stay and spend the rest of the month enjoying “The Midgardian festivities”. Though Bucky knew Loki wouldn’t admit it, he could tell his lover was happy to have his brother sticking around for a couple of weeks.

They let Loki actually fly the quinjet back to the compound. Thor couldn’t understand why they would do something so reckless until he fell asleep during the flight. Bucky was happy to see how relaxed everyone had become over the past few weeks. As they flew Tony, who was leaning on Steve, told Rhodey about everything that had happened during the month. From the near disaster of a shopping trip, with emphasis on Loki being the one who got the whole thing sorted, to the epic snowball fight a couple of days before. Steve read some reports and files that Rhodey had brought for him regarding different missions that team members had participated in. Thor snored loudly, taking up the entire bench on the left side of the jet.

“You sure picked up flying quick, Mischief.” Bucky smiled as he settled into the co-pilots seat. “Guessin’ you have a fair bit of experience with it.”

“Some. We had small vessles that, much like your flying fortresses, could traverse both in water and air. We used one of those ships to get to Svartlheim. I do like the auto-pilot feature though. FRIDAY is almost as good a pilot as myself.” Loki beamed.

Bucky leaned back and relaxed. Looking back on the past month he was impressed by how far everyone had come. Tony and Steve were almost openly dating now, not just sleeping together in secret. Loki was not just talking to everyone, but smiling, laughing and even starting to prank people.

“Don’t get to lost in your thoughts darling, we won’t be up here too much longer.” Loki was watching him. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah. Just thinkin' ‘bout the past few weeks.” Bucky slipped his hand into Loki's. The raven haired alien smiled softly as he continued to keep the jet level.

“Please prepare for landing, Prince Loki.” FRIDAY said. Loki redirected his attention and something almost manic slipped into his smile.

“I do wish I could open the roof up and feel the wind in my hair. Best wake the Slumberer.”

“Hey, Loki, Thor won't go into Odinson sleep will he?” Tony grinned, sitting up.

“No, thankfully. I would not want to lug his ass around.”

“None of us do Mischief.” Bucky laughed as he moved to wake Thor.

#

Bucky finally managed to get away from everyone. Steve had wanted to spar, then Thor had wanted an update on his brother's activities and their relationship. Keeping the details to a minimum he had explained everything. Tony then decided that a group dinner was necessary.

It was only at that time that anyone noticed that Loki had vanished once they got there. Bucky told them to leave him be. He had spent the whole previous day surrounded by the Asgardian population. Loki probably needed some space.

Grabbing the thermos and their mugs, Bucky began searching for his boyfriend. His rooms and the library were both vacant. Bucky figured he ought to take a peak on the roof. The weather was clear so Loki might be stargazing again.

Finding the roof door ajar Bucky stopped as he heard Loki speaking. He could see Loki kneeling, his hands on his knees and his head bowed.

“Look, I know that I have little faith in all of this prayer stuff and even less faith that, if anyone is listening, they would care about what this wretch would ask for. That and everyone else was asking for so much yesterday that my words probably won't even be heard.” He sighed. “I have been at fault for so much and would give just as much to right my wrongs. I get that this isn't going to fix anything though.” Loki looked up, he still hadn't taken any notice of Bucky standing and listening to him.

“Please hear me, if there is any possible way that Thanos could be destroyed without endangering my friends, without my darling James being forced to fight, I would take it. Whatever it was, even if it meant my death, I would do it. All I ask is for that opportunity. Please whatever or whoever it is out there that would take that chance on this old, damned liar, it is all I ask.” His head dropped back down, hair falling over his face. “It is the only wish I have. I will not swear to never ask for anything more. I am a greedy, selfish and egotistical bastard but if any one wish or prayer could be answered, please let it be this one.” Loki then slipped into a language Bucky didn't know. He figured it must be whatever they actually speak on Asgard because he recognized words like Valhalla and Valkyrie.

Eventually he stopped speaking. His voice had cracked at one point and he had become very still. Bucky gently pushed the door open. Loki glanced at him from under his hair.

Drawing a shaky breath Loki stood and turned to face Bucky not looking up. “You were listening in on that, weren't you?”

“Sorry Loki. I didn't want to interrupt what you were doing. Loki are you…” Loki hugged him, tucking his face into Bucky's neck.

Holding the mugs and thermos in one hand Bucky rubbed his boyfriend’s back. “I gotcha Mischief. I gotcha.” He gently kissed the top of Loki's head.

After a few moments Bucky asked softly if Loki wanted to head inside. Loki nodded still hiding his face.

Bucky lifted Loki with ease. Though he was heavier than he looked Bucky handled his mass well. He carried the quiet god to his suite and laid him in his bed. Loki still avoided eye contact. Not forcing it, Bucky rubbed his boyfriend's back. Slowly Loki fell asleep.

Bucky quietly wiped the tears from Loki's cheeks. He understood why it had made Loki crumble to be heard saying those things. They were some of his most intimate thoughts.

Laying down next to his trickster, Bucky made a wish, or maybe he said a prayer. It wasn't the name of the action but the action itself that mattered. Pressing his eyes closed he slipped his arms around Loki so he could hold the more slender man close as he began to fall asleep in Loki's bed for the first time. He thought to himself. “Whatever forces there may be, if you're gonna grant Loki's desire, I have one thing that I wish for. Please make sure my mischief; my Loki makes it back to me.”


	23. Advent 23: Special Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Loki both decide they need to do something big for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all need some sweet sweet fluff now right, right.

Dec.23

Special Gift.

Bucky woke to the sensation of something moving against him, followed by soft cool lips pressing to his.

“Good morning James.”

“Mornin' Mischief.” Bucky tightened his arms around Loki. Loki kissed him again. “You sleep well?”

Loki gave a soft laugh. “Better than I have in sometime. I feel safe in your arms Bucky. It's something I had doubted I would feel again.”

“Mmmm. Surprisingly I feel really comfortable with you being right here.” They kissed again. “We are one screwed up couple.”

There was a pounding at the door. “Loki! Are you decent?” Loki sighed. That was clearly Thor.

“We’re clothed!” Bucky yelled at the door. Loki slapped his left arm.

“Bucky! You brat. Yes Thor you are safe to enter.” Loki glared at the still smiling soldier.

“Brother, James. Why are you both dressed and in bed together? Should you not be nude in this situation?”

“Thor… Please just shut up. We fell asleep talking is all brother.” Loki shook his head. “Did you find it?”

“Yes I did. Oh, James. Steven was looking for you.” Thor smiled kindly at him.

“Are you going somewhere today Bucky?” Loki looked at him curiously.

“Yeah. I have a last minute thing to pick up in town, so Stevie and I were gonna go have a bit of a day.” Bucky leaned over for one more kiss as he got up. “I’ll see ya tonight Mischief.”

“Alright, Darling. You two soldiers have a good time today then.” Loki let his hand slip through Bucky’s as Bucky left.

“So why does a trickster what a book about the healing crystals we use?” Thor said as he handed the beautifully bound book to his brother.

“I have my reasons. I promise I am not going to damage their crystals Thor. Thank you for finding them for me.”

Thor sat next to his brother on the bed. “I trust you will treat them well. May I watch you work?”

“You trust me not to damage them yet you wish to watch?”

“I simply wish to watch you working your skills. I remember you and mother practicing and how envious I would get that I couldn’t make anything as beautiful as you could.”

“Well, I suppose it wouldn’t be an issue as long as you don’t pester me too much, Brother.” Loki was starting to get used to the way Thor smiled every time Loki called him that.

#

Loki was carefully tying the small leather pouch closed when he heard a knocking at his door. Rolling his eyes he strode across the living space of his chambers. “Thor I told you not to pester me. Now, leave me be in peace, please.”

“But I haven’t seen you all day Loki. Maybe I just want a kiss from my boyfriend.” Bucky responded and Loki threw open the door.

“Bucky!” He nearly threw himself into the soldier’s open arms. Bucky pulled his boyfriend into a deep kiss. “Did you have a good day on the town Darling?” Loki asked softly as they let their lips part from each other.

“I did.” Bucky smiled in a way that made Loki squirm a little bit. “I know we are supposed to exchange gifts tomorrow night but I kinda wanna do it now if that’s okay with you Mischief?”

Loki looked at the leather pouch in his hand. “Sure. I still have another part to your gift in my room if you want…”

“Nah. We can save part of it for tomorrow when the other couples are exchanging too. Just come with me.” Bucky grabbed Loki’s hand and started to pull him down the halls towards his own suite of rooms.

Loki hadn’t been in Bucky’s rooms yet and was surprised by how similar they were. He guessed it must be cheaper to make them look alike. He glanced around and then held out the pouch.

“Here James. This is for you.”

Bucky took the pouch and carefully opened it. Inside he found a clear quartz like crystal hanging on a leather strap. As he looked he noticed that the crystal seemed to have some red to it in the right light.

“Loki, what is this?”

“An Asgardian rejuvenation crystal. It was Odin’s prior to his death. I reworked and reinvigorated some of the spells. It is what Thor was bringing me this morning.” Loki said as he carefully watched Bucky’s face.

Bucky scrutinized the stone. “What does it do exactly? I mean a lot of people believe in healing crystals but I know this one has actual power in it. It’s not gonna make my arm grow back is it?”

Loki laughed. “No. It can’t do that, but it should make it hurt less.”

“How did you…”

“I like to watch you train. You don’t just avoid using your arm in ways that might hurt others but you clearly avoid it getting hit too.”

“Well, this one is better than the silver one that HYDRA gave me but I guess some of the wiring goes into my spine and they can’t make them stop irritating it. They also can’t just pull them out as it might paralyze me. You really do pay attention to have noticed that though.” Bucky slipped the leather strap over his neck.

“The longer you wear it the less pain you should be in. It will also help to speed up the healing of any fresh wounds you should gain while wearing it.”

“Wait. Is this how you survived being stabbed?”

A mischievous smile crossed Loki’s face. “Perhaps. Also if you hold it and say my name it should flicker in time with my pulse.”

“What?” Bucky was dumbstruck.

“Here, let me show you.” Loki pulled a similar looking crystal from around his own neck. Holding it in the palm of his hand he simply said, “James.” And the stone pulsed with a soft light. Bucky placed his fingers on his throat and sure enough the flickering matched his heartbeat.

“How is it doing that?”

“Well, magic obviously, but also the crystals are bound to each other. Thor had to find Odin’s crystal because I have my mother’s. She bound them together long before I was even born. Though I can do a great deal with my Seidr I cannot do as much as she could.” Loki sighed sadly. “After you heard what I had said last night I knew I needed to use bound crystals. My own crystal broke when I was stabbed so I needed a new one. Thor gave me Frigga’s as a gift on the Solstice and when I asked this morning, before you were awake and he agreed to bring me Odin’s. No matter where I am in the universe you will be able to see my heart, and it will only beat for you.”

Bucky looked moved, though he didn’t let the tears that threatened to form show. “You sap, Loki.” The crystal lit up, showing just how much his lover’s heart was racing. Bucky pulled Loki into him, kissing the man tenderly.

“I believe you had something you wanted to give me darling.” Loki spoke gently as he caressed Bucky’s cheek.

Before Bucky could say anything there was a rustling sound followed by a small vocalization. Loki turned to look into the room. On the floor was a box wrapped in blue paper with snowflakes on it. The lid of the box was clearly detached as well. There was another rustle and the lid fell off the box. Meowing, the tiny kitten that Bucky had hidden inside the box about ten minutes earlier poked its head up over the edge. Then it placed its mismatched paws on the edge and jumped out.

Loki watched as the tiny kitten that had kept him from killing a man started sniffing around the room. He was so shocked that Bucky had to pick her up and hand her to him.

“’Ello Trixie. What are you doing her my pretty little kitty?” Loki murmured softly to her as she sniffed his face.

“I figured you might like to have another companion you could trust.” Bucky said as he kissed Loki’s cheek. “Merry Christmas, Mischief.”

“But, the man at the store said pets make bad gifts. Why did he let you…”

“You already had asked how much purchasing her would cost. He told me that day that he would hold her until Christmas for you. That’s why Stevie and I went into town today, to bring Trixie home.”

Loki’s face lit up. “You mean I get to keep her?”

Bucky fished a collar out of his jeans pocket. The tag hanging from the rich blue leather made the answer clear.

“Trixie.” Was Etched on the front. The back read. “If found please contact Loki or James Barnes at,” Followed by the phone number of the compound.

“You know the tag makes us sound like a married couple.” Loki smiled as he carefully fastened the collar around his kitten’s neck.

“Does that bother you?” Bucky clearly hadn’t thought about it before.

“No, it just is what it is. Thank you.” Loki was petting Trixie who was purring so loud Bucky figured Tony could hear it in his lab. “I wonder if I could adjust to Loki Barnes as a name?”

“Don’t sweat it Mischief. We can decide that later. I wanna see if she’ll chase a laser pointer.”


	24. Advent 24: Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve at the compound. Trixie makes some new friends and other friends come to visit.

Dec 24

Night

“You got Loki a kitten?” Was the first thing Stark said when he walked into the kitchen to find Bucky making a dozen scrambled eggs and Loki, perched on the counter with Trixie perched on his shoulder. The tiny white kitten with a single black front paw jumped from Loki’s shoulder onto the island and walked over to investigate Tony.

“Yeah, I got my boyfriend a kitten. He thinks she looks like she stepped in an inkwell. Her name’s Trixie.” Bucky said without turning around.

“She seems to like you Stark.” Loki smiled as he watched the inventor start to pet the kitten.

“That has to be the most accurate name for a kitten owned by the God of Mischief I could think of. Who named her?” Tony scratched her under her chin.

“I did. She calmed me and I gave her a name.” Loki smiled as he slipped down off the countertop.

“Wait, this is the kitten from our shopping trip? She's gonna find herself getting real spoiled around here.” Tony noticed the collar. “Why blue? I thought your colour was green?”

“The blue matches the armor I got on Sakaar. The suit you are familiar with was destroyed with the rest of Asgard. But yes, green is still my preferred colour.”

Tony looked at Loki questioningly as he held the tag in his hand. “Did you guys get married last night or something?”

Bucky laughed. “No, Loki is mononymous. I tried it the other way around and it made me sound like she was my kitty. This worked better.”

“I would have been pissed if Steve and I didn't get invited to your wedding. Don't look so surprised Snowman. I do actually like the both of you.” Tony shook his head.

“I do suppose if James and I were to wed and not invite Steven he would be beyond offended.”

“I wouldn't dare get married without Stevie, Mischief. And how well do you think Thor would take it?” Bucky admonished using the wooden spoon in his hand to accent his words

“Very poorly.”

“Who would react poorly to what?” Steve asked as he entered the kitchen.

“Everyone if The Ice Cold Killers eloped.” Tony said calmly.

“You guys have been dating for what two weeks and you're already talking about a wedding?” Steve looked concerned. “Isn't that moving kinda fast?”

Bucky and Loki laughed. “Tony was the one who had brought it up.” Loki said, scooping Trixie up. “All because of how Bucky put our information on Trixie's tag.”

Steve was immediately distracted by the tiny kitten. “Well aren't you precious? You're gonna give tricksy old Loki a run for his money, aren't you Trixie kitty?”

#

They had moved one of the two large wingback chairs from the library for Loki to use, so of course he ended up sitting on the floor surrounded by the twelve kids from St. Christopher's who had wanted to go spend Christmas eve with the Avengers. Trixie slept in Bucky's lap as he sat in the chair. Someone had come up with the idea of reading old Christmas stories to the kids. Loki had volunteered to do it as he enjoyed reading aloud. The kids were all smiled as Loki spoke.

“And he, He HIMSELF, carved the roast beast.”

“Another! Another!” The kids began begging.

“Please. One more. PLEASE!” Arianna pleaded from right next to Loki. She wore a surgical mask today as her immune disorder had flared up again.

Loki looked to the very non-descript Brother Thomas. He nodded.

“I think we have time for one more…” Loki smiled mischievously. “Ah. “T’was The Night Before Christmas by Clemet Clarke Moore.”

The children immediately settled back down and Arianna, who had immediately taken a liking to Loki, sat right against his side so she could see the book. Loki began to read.

As he reached the lines; “When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter.” There was a loud noise outside the window of the common room. Most of the kids sprang to their feet and rushed over to the window. So did some of the adults.

“Relax Pep. I don't think there is anything to actually worry about. Think about whose reading.” Rhodey said quietly to the slightly frazzled ginger in his lap. Loki smiled and winked. Rhodey was actually a pretty good guy once he knew Tony wasn't in trouble or making trouble. The Thor to Tony's Loki.

Pepper shook her head. Loki liked her as well. She was feisty, even more so than Jane had been.

“C'mon everyone, settle down.” Steve finally started to heard the cats… children back to their spot on the floor. Neither Loki nor Bucky missed the heat in Tony's eyes at Steve using his Cap voice.

Once the kids had quieted enough for his own liking Loki continued to read. The sounds continued as he recited the poem. Some of the adults were on edge. Sounds coming from the roof, even if they do sound like “the pawing and prancing of each tiny hoof” are not exactly safe.

Somehow however Loki's voice managed to pull even Natasha into the tale, short as it was. As he approached the final lines there was a lot of sudden noise from the roof. Most of the adults were off like a flash to find out what was going on. Loki, Bucky, Brother Thomas and a couple others helped the little ones with coats and boots before they too went running outside.

As they exited onto the roof almost everyone was shocked to find what looked like sleigh and hoof tracks in the snow. The faint sound of jingle bells could be heard in the quiet country night. Loki, with a child-like wonder on his face opened the book to its last page.

He projected his voice so loudly it was as if he hoped the people aboard The Ark would hear him as he read: “I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight;”

Across the air a different voice, that of the Santa whom had met with the children a few days ago, called back. “MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL. AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT.”

Everyone, even those who knew, stood in awe on the roof. The children began their own calls of “Merry Christmas Santa” almost immediately. Stark shouted one too, followed by Bucky and Loki.

As everyone calmed down once more Loki smiled. “So who would like some cocoa before you all head home?” The kids crowded around him as he headed back inside. The adults slowly began to head in as well discussing how in the world Loki pulled it off.

Steve leaned into a still awestruck Bucky. “If you get the chance, you're gonna marry him, aren't you Jerk?”

“I would do it tomorrow Punk. I think I love him.”

#

Hours later the couples had exchanged gifts. Bucky had smiled when Loki conjured his bookmark from the other Sherlock Holmes book to his own copy.

Loki had found a remote control tank for Bucky. To the old soldier's delight Loki had painted “Die HYDRA Scum” on the front of it. He had seen a similar image in an old Captain America comic book that Tony’s dad had in his collection. Though he almost regretted giving it to him when, like a big kid, he started chasing Trixie with it.

Thor laughed as he watched his brother slowly fuming. “You love him, don't you Brother?”


	25. Advent 25: Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three and a half years ago Loki left to kill Thanos, Now Bucky is struggling to find the joy of this most wonderful time of the year,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, a touch of insinuated smut and this chapter is sooo sappy you might wanna have a tissue nearby

Dec 25

Christmas

_Four Years Later_

With grace and precision he drove well above the posted speed limit and drifted onto the dirt road. He would make it with plenty of time. Slowing down he let his thoughts catch up to him. The memories of the last holiday came back as “I'll be Home For Christmas” played over the radio. The joy and laughter, the fact that for once his sense of humor and mischievous nature had been appreciated. How happy he had felt for the first time in years, and how much it felt like he had a home again. A home he was now coming home to.

“Well that's new.” He muttered to himself as he noticed a house along the roadside. As it passed his window he wondered why it was out here, so close to the compound.

#

Bucky had ducked out of the festivities early. Christmas was getting harder and harder every year. This year almost everyone had asked why he was still holding out hope that Loki was even still alive, let alone that he would come back. Some even went so far as to question if he had ever planned to return.

There had only been three gifts for Loki this year too. Before, almost everyone had gotten something for him but this year, this year everyone but those who knew about the crystal around Bucky's neck had given up. He glanced up at the stars to locate the pin pricks that Loki had shown him four years prior when he heard the purr of a car engine.

Ducking into the shadows, Bucky watched the black Jaguar sedan pull in amongst the other cars. As he moved as silently as the snow would allow he watched the slender driver exit the vehicle. Something in Bucky's gut told him he shouldn't be suspicious about this person but there had been too many threats on the lives of his friends. He quickly drew his pistol and clicked off the safety.

If anyone had been watching and had blinked they would have missed the details that Bucky’s training ensured he remembered. The instant the safety clicked the slender man moved. He was as fast as Bucky if not a touch quicker. Grabbing Bucky's right wrist he wretched the gun from his hand and forced the flesh arm behind his back. Then a cold blade edge pressed into his throat.

Both stood breathing. As Bucky waited for the right moment to move he registered something unusual about the blade. It felt wet, like it was melting and cold too. It felt like ice.

Bucky knew it was a risk, if he was wrong it could spell disaster. He took a deep breath and spoke.

“Loki?”

There was a pause in the other man's breathing.

“Loki? Is that you Mischief?”

The blade left his neck and his arm was released. There were four soft footfalls crunching the snow before Bucky heard the all too familiar and dreamlike dark voice next to him.

“James?” He stared at the soldier almost unbelieving. Bucky turned to face him. Then he threw himself into Bucky’s arms. “Bucky!”

Loki was on the verge of tears as Bucky hugged him close. He gently tipped the slender man's head so he could kiss those soft cool lips. He could feel Loki's strong hands in his hair.

“Oh Loki, you're back. You're really here. This ain't a dream!”

“I've missed you. I have missed you to the point of insanity, my sweet, sweet love.”

They held each other for a few more moments in the quiet night air. Both feared if they moved this beautiful dream would end.

“Your blue is showin' Mischief.” Bucky whispered as he ran his thumb gently over the blue patch beneath Loki's left eye. Loki gently took Bucky's hand and kissed it instead of responding.

“We should head in Bucky. I want to see their faces.”

“I was actually leaving Mischief. I can't be around people much anymore, at least not tonight.” Bucky stepped back. He wasn't going to make Loki stay with him. Loki grabbed his metal hand.

“Then they can wait. I didn't come back for them. Wait. You don't live in the compound anymore?” Even in the dark he could see the shock on Loki’s face.

“You probably saw my place on your way in.” Bucky grinned. “C'mon Mischief. You can drive if you want.”

#

As they entered the two story house they were greeted by two cats. Loki immediately recognized and scooped up Trixie. “My Gods, look how big you've gotten little one. And you've made a friend.”

Bucky had picked up the smaller black cat. “Yeah, this is Matrix. She was my Christmas gift from Arianna last year. C'mon. Let's get inside before one of them takes off.”

“This is rather nice. Small, but very well appointed.” Loki smiled as he entered the living room. The cats jumped up into one of the wingback chairs. “Fireplace looks familiar. Hey, did Steve and Tony get married?”

“Yeah, last summer. Steve proposed and Tony had them walking down the aisle within a month.” Bucky laughed. “I’m gonna go change. Feel free to look around Mischief.” Bucky opened a door and climbed the stairs behind leaving Loki alone on the main floor.

Loki admired the photos on the mantle of the fireplace, clearly based off the one he used to conjure in the library. His favourite photo of him and Bucky sat at the center. He was laughing at something Tony had yelled and was trying to hide his face. Bucky was grinning and holding him.

It didn't take long for Loki to have explored the open main floor and found his way up stairs. He peaked into one of the rooms and found it was a bathroom painted almost the same blue as his own skin. He chuckled. Someone had a sense of humor. There was a bedroom clearly meant for guests which looked like it had never been used.

He left the one closed door alone. Bucky was likely changing behind it. They may have been lovers and Loki knew that he wanted to be again but maybe it was best to give Bucky that privacy still.

Loki went to the only other room on the upper floor. He stepped into a large bedroom. It immediately struck him that this was the room Bucky should be using. It had a balcony and what looked like a walk in closet.

“See something you like Loki?”

“James!” Loki jumped as Bucky laughed. “It is a nice house.” He gave a sarcastic smirk. “Especially that bathroom in the hall.”

“You like that one, you should see the ensuite.”

“It's not blue, is it?” Loki smiled as he slipped through the closet and into the spacious bathroom with its huge Clawfoot tub. It was a handsome grey.

As he walked back through the walk in closet something brilliant green caught his eye. His “ugly sweater” was hanging in the closet, along with three other sweaters of identical measurements but different colours. “What the…” Loki whispered.

“Ya know, I couldn't make myself sleep in here eh?”

Taking his sweater in his hand he stepped out to find Bucky sitting on the bed. Loki gave him a quizzical look.

“Well. It didn't feel right to sleep here alone.”

“James.” Loki sat next to him.

“I built this place. It was something I did because I was lonely and I needed to do something so that I didn't go mad. It was never meant to be mine alone though.”

Loki looked at his sweater then at the soldier. “You built it for me?”

“For us. I hope at least.”

Loki actual looked like he might cry. It was strange for someone who was so noble to look so soft.

“I would…” Loki sighed. “I would stay if you want me too. Nothing would make happier Bucky.”

“Please stay.” Bucky gently took his hand. “Please.”

Loki pulled him into a kiss. Bucky knew they would spend the night in the master bedroom. Though sleeping might not happen.

#

Tony and Steve froze in the entrance way of Bucky's place. They could both hear singing. That fact wasn't really unusual, Bucky sang to himself all the time. It was that the voice clearly wasn't his. It was too deep.

“ _Yes. I'll be home for Christmas. If on-ly in. My dreams_!”

As they looked around the corner they saw Bucky holding another man. He was at least as tall as Bucky, with very pale skin, scars covering most of his back, short black hair and some very impressive hickies on his neck.

“That's not…”

“No, his hair is…”

“I know. He was always a diva about his hair.”

“But the scars…”

“Are you just going to stare at my ass or are you actually going to say something audible?” Loki turned and smirked.

“Holy Shit!” Tony exclaimed.

“You actually came back. Welcome back Loki.” Steve’s shocked expression faded to a smile as Bucky kissed Loki's cheek.

“You cut your hair Reindeer Games!”

“No, it was cut off against my will and then fixed so I didn't look homeless. And it is good to see you both doing well.” Loki smiled as Bucky headed over to the stove to start cooking.

“Same to you Loki. It's good to see you back with Buck.” Steve hugged him. Loki froze for a moment then relaxed. Tony gave him one of those high five to hug things.

“I'm gonna throw on a sweater and then we have to trade tales gentlemen. I heard you had quite the wedding.” Loki said as he started climbing the stairs.

Tony yelled up after him. “You'd better have a tale to tell about the past three and a half years, you trickster.”

Loki smiled and winked as he reentered the room. “Don't worry. I do.”

 

End

Of Advent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my intention is that there will be two more parts. Loki has quite the tale to tell and Steve and Tony wanna share what happened at their wedding.
> 
> Also sorry about the mass posting of these chapters to the people who bookmarked it. I just wanted to get them all up at once.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my Beta readers Reogni and Thegingerslytherin, even though I chose not to utilize you both to the best extent. We were all rather busy.


End file.
